Fire and Ice
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: AU. Trilogy story to Three's A Crowd and Wanted. Claire Littleton is finally some-what happy. She has the man of her dreams who loves her with every fiber of his being. But what happens when death and depression consume Jack, and he heads down a road that damages their relationship? Is their relationship repairable or will Claire finally realize what's been in front of her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Claire Littleton sighed heavily as she entered the crowded Sydney Airport. She never thought she'd be back here, and certainly not under these circumstances.

Almost a year earlier, Claire had been leaving this very same airport to board the cursed Oceanic Flight 815 to Los Angeles, California so that she could put her unborn baby up for adoption. Thomas, her ex-boyfriend and Aaron's father, had left her after accusing her of purposely getting pregnant to ensnare him. Claire knew that she couldn't raise a baby on her five dollar an hour fish house job, so she chose to give the baby to a nice family in Los Angeles.

Some things never work out the way you plan.

Not only had she never made it to LA to give her baby away, but she had given birth to him on a mysterious island, and she had fallen completely, head-over-heels in love with him. She loved Aaron Littleton with every fiber of her being.

But now...there was a chance she might lose him.

Claire clutched his small body to her as she stopped, taking time to kiss his forehead.

"Claire?" Jack Shepherd, her boyfriend, questioned as he bumped into her.

"I...I just don't like being here," Claire sighed. And she certainly didn't like the circumstances. It would have been different if she had chosen to bring Jack here for a vacation. But being _forced_ to come back to her home because her dead-beat ex was suing for sole custody...it tainted everything to her.

Jack wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. "It's going to be OK," he promised. "We have to be here because you're both from Sydney...it doesn't mean you'll have to stay here."

Claire bit her lip. She hoped Jack was right, but she was afraid. She didn't plan for a baby this young in life. She had been petrified when the stick turned blue and she realized she was six weeks late. She instantly panicked while _Thomas_ had calmed her and encouraged her. She was sure he'd throw all that up in court. That was fine, he could do that if he wanted, but she had a bit of kryptonite herself-Thomas had walked out on her. He had voluntarily walked out on her, and their child. The judge would _have_ to hold that against him. Why had Thomas suddenly decided he wanted to be a father...not only a father, but a full-time parent? "I can't lose him."

"You won't," Jack promised, pulling her closer to him. "I swear, I'm not going to let that happen."

Claire lingered against him, loving the feel of his protective frame against her. Jack had always been there no matter what. Even now, in the middle of what would definitely be an ugly custody battle, he was there for her. He had taken a leave of absence at work, and Juliet was taking over for him. He had even left his cell at home claiming that the only important thing right now was keeping Aaron with his mother.

Jack held her against him for several moments, sensing that Claire needed it. She needed that closeness, that protectiveness, that security that someone was there for her. "I love you," he whispered softly against her hair.

"I love you too," Claire replied back softly, looking up at him. "Thank you for being here with me."

Jack was the one person who had been there for her through this. Shannon was focused on Sayid, Kate was nowhere to be seen, and Sawyer had abandoned her weeks ago.

Her mind automatically lingered on Sawyer. Her one-time island friend who had cut her out of his life the moment she had "picked" Jack. It didn't matter that while on the island, they had placed a bet because Sawyer was so arrogant that he thought his tips and tricks would make Claire win Jack. Yet when she actually _picked_ Jack, he wanted to get all upset and act as if she had broken his heart.

Like he even had a heart that could be broken.

Claire still missed him though. She missed him on a daily basis. She actually found herself checking her phone often to see if he had sent her a text or email.

He hadn't.

He was probably too busy impregnating Juliet.

Claire couldn't explain it, but she didn't like Sawyer with Juliet. It wasn't anything against Juliet...it wasn't even anything against Sawyer...it was just...she didn't like to think about it. Maybe she was selfish and just wanted him chasing her.

No, that couldn't be it. Claire wasn't that type of woman. It had nearly ripped her in two when she was having to juggle both men. Now though, she was perfectly happy with Jack. Yet she couldn't explain why she missed Sawyer so much. Maybe it was some sort of hormonal bond. She had met Sawyer while she was pregnant and recovering from the shock of a plane crash. Her hormones must have been bouncing all over the place, and when someone like Sawyer swaggered into your life...it was hard to forget him under normal conditions, but you throw in pregnancy hormones... That had to be it. She simply missed her funny, sexy, charming friend.

Claire shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't have time for this. She had to focus on keeping Aaron. She had lawyers to speak to, paternity tests done, and a messy court battle on her hands.

Though a small part of her wished her best friend was there too.

* * *

Sawyer frowned to himself as he stalked through the halls of the hospital a week later. Juliet was supposed to meet him over an hour ago for dinner, and she didn't show _or_ answer the damn phone when he called her five freaking times. She better be close to dead! He took the elevator up to the surgical recovery wing. "Hey," he barked at the nursing student behind the desk. "Where's Juliet?"

"Juliet...who?" the student squeaked. She bit her lip nervously when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't come in here scaring our students, James," Juliet tisked, appearing from the break room with a bottled water in hand. "She might remember this several years from now when she has a tube near something you don't want a tube in."

The student blushed and scurried to find the charge nurse while Sawyer simply smirked. That's what he liked about Juliet-she could dish it out as well as take it. His moods never phased her. He could fully be himself around her without having to worry about her being so damn sensitive and running off crying or some shit. "You wanna tell me why I've been sittin' in OutBack for the past hour waitin' on you?"

Juliet smiled patiently. "I'm behind on my work, well, Jack's work, really."

Sawyer watched as she started down a hall. "Why the hell are you doin' Jack's work?" he frowned, following after her. "How lazy is he?"

Juliet smiled in spite of herself. "He's not lazy, he's on leave." She entered Jack's office and motioned him inside. "I need to review these surgical notes before I can leave. It shouldn't take long."

Sawyer moved around Jack's office, inspecting the area. It was spotless, not that he was surprised. The doc seemed anal like that. "So," he spoke after several minutes. "Why's the doc out? He gettin' married or something?" He looked over some medical books as he spoke.

Juliet looked up from the computer screen and frowned slightly. "You haven't heard, have you?"

Sawyer turned, looking at her. "Heard what?" he asked.

"He's with Claire in Australia," Juliet spoke softly. "Thomas is trying to take Aaron."

Sawyer's eyebrows shot up right about the time his mouth dropped. It took him a minute to pluck Thomas from his memory. Claire had rarely spoken about him-just often referred to him as Aaron's sperm donor. He hesitated, recalling that...yes, she said Thomas had left her after convincing her they'd be a happy family.

What a prick.

Sawyer's eyes met Juliet's, and he realized she was analyzing his face for every fraction of a reaction he had. He pushed the concern away. "Yeah, well, it's obvious he's just after her money."

"What?" Juliet asked, her tone full of surprise.

"It's obvious he just wants her money," Sawyer shrugged. "Hell, she's a millionaire. We've been all over the news...he must have seen an interview somewhere along the way."

Juliet sat back in her chair. "That's it!" she exclaimed, fishing her cellphone out of her lab coat.

"Hey now," Sawyer frowned. "You were only supposed to read those notes."

"I've got to call Jack," Juliet spoke calmly. "They couldn't figure out why Thomas was pursuing this all of a sudden."

Sawyer snorted. "Seems pretty damn obvious," he murmured, shrugging. He couldn't explain it, but he found himself getting more and more angry since hearing the news. Claire had to be upset out of her mind. Losing her son? She loved Aaron, and it would destroy her if she lost him. Why was that little prick even doing this to her? He glanced to Juliet, watching as she leaned back in her chair and spoke in depth with Jack. She was obviously having to convince him that Sawyer was right.

Sawyer pulled his phone out of his pocket and hesitated, biting his lip. His thumb skimmed over the buttons, scrolling through his contacts, then opening the text feature. He lingered, not even sure if he should say anything. He didn't really have the right... Sighing heavily, he typed in the four words he knew she'd hate hearing and pressed send. _He wants your money_

He sat down on the couch across from Jack's desk and stretched his legs out. He hoped she'd at least listen to him, and know he was telling the truth. Hell, she ought to, considering the last time he saw her she was flinging water on him. He jarred when his phone vibrated. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to check the message...she could be ripping him a new one for bailing on her.

Or, she could be welcoming his step of friendship with open arms.

He wasn't sure which was worse.

Sawyer waited several minutes before pulling the phone from his pocket. His eyes skimmed the text. _Do you really think that's all it is? He wants my bloody money?!_ He smiled in spite of himself, picturing her all fired up. He forced the smile to leave his face quickly. He didn't care what the hell she was doing; she had Jack for that. _Yeah, I do, cause mamma, no single guy wants a baby_ At least he felt he could tell her the truth.

The phone vibrated in his hand. _Thank you, Sawyer. I appreciate your honesty_

Sawyer found himself scowling at the phone, and he wasn't even sure why. The screen lit up again. _I miss you_. He deleted all the messages, and put the phone back in his pocket. "You ready?" he asked, looking to Juliet as she started clicking away on the computer.

Juliet looked to him with guilty smoothed across her features. "I can't," she spoke softly. "Jack needs me to look over the Medicaid files..."

"Alright, fine," Sawyer said, standing. "I'll call you later." He ignored her when she called after him.

* * *

Claire waited patiently for Jack to finish...well, arguing with Juliet. It didn't seem that he believed what she was telling him. It made perfect sense to Claire though-Thomas was completely after her money. He had spent his entire life thinking that one day those shitty paintings of his would earn him the big bucks. Obviously, that little fantasy hadn't worked out for him. So now, he was trying to cash in on her. Of _course_ he wanted Aaron. The next eighteen years filled with child support payments that Aaron would never see was right up his alley. The scum.

Jack snapped his phone closed and looked to her. "They think..."

"I know," Claire replied quietly. "He text me."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He had been perfectly fine with Sawyer and Claire having no contact what so ever. Claire had finally been able to move on. He pushed the jealousy from his mind-he had more important matters at hand. "It..._does_ make sense," he finally admitted through gritted teeth.

Claire nodded slowly. "He's setting it up real good, too," she spat. Thomas had already demanded the paternity test to prove he was Aaron's father. Of course, it came back in his favor.

"We'll discuss it with the lawyer today," Jack mused, rubbing his temple. "Maybe he can use it on the cross examination or something."

"Or," Claire started hesitantly.

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Or what, Claire?"

She bit her lip. He wasn't going to like this. "I'll arrange a meeting with Thomas."

Jack was already shaking his head. "You don't need to do that."

"I think I can-"

"You don't need to contact him outside of court," Jack interrupted. "He's slimy enough that he'll throw it up."

Claire pursed her lips, waiting for him to finish. She took his hands in hers, leaning forward as she looked at him. "He wants money," she stated. "Maybe...I can pay him out."

Jack's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'll meet with him and see how much he wants," Claire reasoned. "I'll pay him up front, and maybe he'll drop the custody suit."

"You shouldn't have to pay him a dime!" Jack exclaimed, outraged. "He hasn't given a damn about Aaron! He didn't even seek you out once we were rescued! He's had plenty of time to find his son!"

Claire squeezed his hands gently, rubbing her thumbs across his knuckles. Jack didn't talk much about his father, but at times like this...she knew his child hood must have been hell. "I'll willing to give him what he wants so that this never sees court."

"That's not right!"

Claire hung her head. "He's going to tell them," she whispered.

"Tell them what, honey?" Jack asked, flipping his hands so that he held hers now instead.

"That I was going to give him away," she stated, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Once the judge knows that..."

"But you didn't," Jack pointed out gently.

"Because of a plane crash," Claire sobbed. She took a moment to compose herself. "Do you believe in karma?"

Jack's sympathetic eyes focused on her. "The plane crash is not your karma for deciding to put your child up for adoption." He moved beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You were doing what was best for him at that point in your life. You knew that you couldn't give him the life he deserved, so you wanted to make sure he had someone else who could do that for him...there's nothing wrong with that, Claire. It shows how much you loved him from the start."

More tears welled in Claire's eyes as she hugged him close, holding him against her and breathing his scent in. Jack always knew what to say to make her feel better. Always. She looked to him, cupping his face. No matter how many times Sawyer snuck into her mind, Jack was the one for her. He always had been. Sawyer was the friend she had always wanted, but Jack was the man she needed. "I love you," she whispered, leaning in and kissing him deeply. She put her forehead to his when they parted. "I-I'm still calling Thomas."

Jack smiled softly. "I didn't expect it to happen any other way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sawyer sat in a dark corner of The Blue Room working on his fifth or sixth shot. The booze was just starting to settle in, so he'd lost count by now.

What he hadn't lost thought of, however, was the last time he had been here.

Many months earlier, he had watched as Claire and her companions had the super sexy girls night out, complete with blow jobs and tight clothing.

Texting her had been a bad move. He hadn't been able to forget her since.

And it seemed he wouldn't be able to drink her away either.

Sawyer's mind had flooded with thoughts of Claire since he got that final text of hers. She missed him. Damnit, why did she even _send_ it? It pissed him off to no end.

Just when he had _finally_ gotten her off his mind, here she comes with missing him.

She had no right to miss him. No right at all. She had her chance. He had _never_ in his life hung around waiting on a woman. It didn't matter how many other women he had slept with, his heart belonged to Claire. It didn't belong to Monique, Victoria, Rose, none of them. His heart, his mind, belonged to Claire.

Still did, no matter how hard he tried to ignore her and move on.

Sawyer looked to the table as his phone started to vibrate. Juliet. _Again_.

He cursed Claire once again as he turned his phone off. Sawyer had pushed Juliet to a safe distance after he text Claire. It wasn't fair to her for him to be with her while his mind was clearly on another woman. Actions like that is what sent Claire running into the doc's arms to begin with.

Sawyer cursed again as he motioned for three more shots. He _had_ to get over this. She was living with the damn doc for crying out loud! They were one step away from getting married and pumping out perfect little doc mutants!

He downed another shot, turning the glass upside down as he leaned back in the chair. It was knowing what she was going through that had him thinking of her. The little mama was going through hell, and...he wasn't there for her. Voluntarily. He had yelled at her, picked a fight with her, and said the words he knew would send her running for the hills. _Were you thinking of me while you were fucking Jack?!_ He had done it on purpose. He sent her on her way on purpose.

And now, all he wanted was to have her back.

Even if she brought the damn doc back with her.

"Thanks," Sawyer muttered as the waitor brought the three glasses and retrieved the eight empty ones.

How long had they been friends before Jack had even entered the picture? They had spent countless nights seated around the campfire sharing stories of their lives before the island, their views on things, and their favorite movies and books. Hell, he'd even convinced the little wuss to read _The Shining_. How many times had he walked with her to the waterfalls so she could wash her clothes? Where had superman been then? How many nights had she fallen asleep against his shoulder when he was reading Aaron to sleep?

Sawyer stared at the shot glass for a moment before gulping it down quickly. It was stupid to think like this. None of that mattered anymore. "I didn't order any more drinks," he slurred as a shadow fell over the soft light provided by the overhead lamp.

"I'm not bringing you any."

"Wonderful," Sawyer muttered, watching as Juliet politely sat across from him.

"You didn't answer my calls, James," she spoke matter-of-factly.

"Nope," Sawyer replied, rubbing his thumb and pointer finger on the glass of his next shot. He moved his eyes up to hers, keeping eye contact with her as he lifted the glass and savored the intoxicating liquid.

And intoxicated, he was. He felt his head swimming, and for once, his mind was _not_ on Claire.

Juliet pursed her lips, watching him for several moments. "You can talk to me, you know?" she asked patiently.

Sawyer shook his head. "No, I can't, blondie. You're head of the hospital now, right?" He scowled when Juliet moved the last shot from his reach. "Hey now, if you're not gonna play fair, you don't need to play at all."

Juliet kept her gaze locked with his as she turned the glass up, pouring the contents into the ashtray. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he refused to give in to her. "I'm calling you a cab," she informed him as she pulled her cellphone from her purse. "And you'll be sleeping at your place for a while."

Yeah, he saw that coming. "I'm fine," he argued half-heartedly.

"You're not," Juliet deadpanned. She finished the call, snapped her cell closed, and stood. "Give me a call sometime, alright, James?" She looked at him a moment, then turned, leaving the lounge. Deep in her gut, she knew things weren't going to be the same between them. He was obviously dealing with demons from his past and didn't want anyone's help.

* * *

Claire bit her lip nervously as she waited at a table in the fish house she had waitressed at for three years. God, how she hated this place. Loathed it. It was hot, filthy, and the pay wasn't worth crap.

And worse, _Jack_ was here. Doctor Jack freaking Shepherd was in a place like _this_. She still had yet to confess to him that she had actually worked here.

Claire's eyes went to him instinctively. He gave her an encouraging smile.

Jack, of course, had insisted on coming with her. He had actually wanted to sit at the same table with her, but she had managed to talk him out of that. Jack wasn't sure if Thomas would make a strike at her, so of course, he wanted to protect her. She was able to convince him that Thomas wouldn't hurt her, but he still made it clear that he wanted to be near by, just in case things got heated. He had Aaron sitting in a child's high chair right next to him. Aaron was happily chomping on a set of toy keys, oblivious to the situation surrounding him.

It was pretty ironic-Thomas was going to stroll right past the child he suddenly wanted to keep, and...he wasn't even going to know the baby not twenty feet away from him belonged to him.

Sawyer's words had really sunk into Claire's core, and she was having to keep her temper in check. Thomas had months-months!-to find her and voice that he wanted to be part of his son's life. But no! He waited until the announcement of her Oceanic payout to find her. It spoke volumes about the man he truly was.

Claire looked up as the bell dinged over the door. She felt the anger rise in her as Thomas walked in, a pep to his step. Taking a breath, she rose and waved him over.

"Claire," Thomas greeted, running his eyes up and down her. "Good to see you." He leaned in to place a peck to her cheek, but she slid out of the way and dropped into the chair. "OK then," he frowned, sitting across from her.

"Don't do that," Claire frowned, her eyes darting to Jack quickly. He didn't look very happy. "Don't act like we're _friends_. This is business."

"OK, if you want to play it that way," Thomas shrugged, motioning the waitress over. "Water," he told her and waved her off. "What do you want?" he asked simply.

"I want you to drop the lawsuit," Claire said bluntly. No beating around the bush.

Thomas looked at her for a moment, then started to chuckle. The chuckle then turned into outright laughter.

Claire's fury rose. "Cut it out!" she snapped. "I know you're after my money, you shit!"

The laughing stopped abruptly. Thomas eyed her for a minute. "You wearing a wire?"

"What?" Claire frowned. "Of course not."

Thomas was on his feet in seconds, hauling her to hers quickly. "Mind if I check?" He smiled wickedly.

Claire felt her breakfast trying to come up on her. Geez, had she lost her mind when she dated him? Since being with this creep in front of her, she had managed to find an amazing batch of men. Locke was the most honorable man she'd ever known. Sayid had this control and intelligence that made him attractive. Sawyer was an obvious charmer that was capable of saying anything and getting away with it, and Jack...Jack was a mix of all of them. She had been around true _men_ for crying out loud, and Thomas seemed like a cheap imitation. She held her hand up, stopping Jack as he rose from the booth. "Go ahead," she got out through gritted teeth.

Thomas narrowed his eyes, then put his hands to her waist, moving them around and sliding his fingers up her back. Once satisfied she wasn't recording him, he returned to his chair. "If you suspect I'm after your Oceanic money, do you _really_ think I'd drop it?"

Claire glared down at him before lowering herself into her chair. She clasped her hands on the table and looked him in the eye. "How much?"

Thomas quirked his head, staring at her for several moments. "You're serious?"

"Yes," she answered automatically.

He leaned back in his chair, running his finger along the rim of his water glass. "Ten million."

Claire's mouth dropped in spite of herself. "Are you out of your _mind_?!" she screeched, her composure tossed to the side. "You think you're entitled to ten million dollars?!"

Thomas shifted uncomfortably, his eyes frantically moving over the startled diners around them. "Don't freak out, Claire. It's what I deserve as his father."

Claire's eyebrows shot up. "You walked out on me!" she hissed. A small voice in the back of her mind told her to shut up, that she was over playing her hand, but she was too outraged. "You left me alone, Thomas! You walked _away_. You deserve nothing!"

Thomas quirked his head again and sat back. "Prove it."

A chill ran through her. "Wh-what?" she asked, confusion running across her face.

"Prove it," Thomas repeated. "I can always say I was taking my paintings on tour. I never walked out on you..."

Claire rocked back in the chair, shock flooding her veins, her senses, and her thoughts in general. He was going to lie...he was actually going to _lie_, and...he was right. There was no way she could prove that he walked out on her. She had no concrete proof. He'd probably twist it in court and make it seem that _she_ was the one who left him.

Thomas smiled slowly as he watched the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Do we have an agreement?"

Claire blinked, then looked to him. She considered it...for a small moment in time she actually considered giving it to him.

But, she also knew him.

If she gave in to him now, Thomas would pop up every few years for the rest of her life. He'd make a threat to take Aaron away each and every time, making her his personal sugar mama in the mean time. Screw that. There was no way in hell she was letting him have that kind of power over her. "No."

Now Thomas was the one stunned. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said no."

Thomas pursed his lips, nodded once, and stood. "I'll see you in court."

Claire sat there dumbfounded, simply watching as he left the restaurant.

"Hun?" Jack asked, joining her at the table seconds later with Aaron in tow. "What happened?"

Claire sighed heavily, looking down to her hands. "We...have a long court battle on our hands."

* * *

Two weeks later Sawyer moved through the hospital with half a dozen red roses in hand. He hadn't talked to Juliet since that night at The Blue Room. He had finally managed to get Claire out of his mind. He owed Juliet one hell of an apology. He just hoped she'd accept it without asking too many questions. Swallowing hard, Sawyer knocked on the door of Jack's office. He frowned when he heard a man's voice. "Juliet?" he questioned, stepping in. "Oh."

Jack looked up from his computer screen. "She's not here."

"Obviously," Sawyer snarled.

Jack wasn't phased. "She's helping Dr. Beard at the clinic. She'll be back in a couple of hours."

Sawyer looked him over. The doc looked like he had been run over by a Mac truck...and the truck had thrown it in reverse and hit him again for good measure. "I thought you were gone."

"I was," Jack replied, reaching over and picking up a glass, taking a drink. "I can't stay gone forever."

Sawyer pursed his lips. He wasn't an idiot-he knew the doc couldn't stay gone forever. His eyes roamed the half-empty bottle beside Jack's glass. "Daniels?" he questioned, stepping into the office. "I didn't think you could handle Jack...Jack." He smirked at the play on words.

Jack chuckled in spite of himself. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Sawyer looked to the bookshelf again, the same bookshelf he had occupied his mind with two weeks earlier when the subject of the doc and his leading lady came up. "Did...everything work out alright over there?" He hated himself for even bringing it up, but he had to know.

Jack stopped typing and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. "No, it hasn't."

Sawyer looked at him for a moment. The source of the doctor's drinking was quite obvious now. "So...when do ya'll have to go back over there?"

"Claire's still in Australia," Jack answered. "So is Aaron. They have to stay there until this damn thing is over with."

Sawyer covered the surprise on his face quickly. "What's the hold up?" he frowned.

Jack rocked back in the desk chair, drinking the rest of his drink and pouring himself another glass. "That little prick Thomas is the hold up," he spat, then took a deep breath. Jack pursed his lips and steepled his fingers at his nose before speaking again. "You need to call her."

"I'm not calling her," Sawyer snapped.

Jack kept his tone factual and emotionless. "Thomas is really sticking it to her, and she could use a call from her friend." He hated saying the words. He actually had to force them out-his own tongue didn't even want to produce them. Despite how much he personally hated Sawyer, Claire adored him. Claire loved him. Sawyer was the first friend she even had on the island. Sawyer had been there for her the longest, and, for whatever reason, she trusted him. And she missed him. She never said anything about it to Jack, but he knew.

Sawyer looked at him for several moments. "Tell Juliet I stopped by." He tossed the roses into the garbage and stormed out of the office, slamming the door on his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Late Thursday afternoon, Claire returned to her home dance studio. She had contacted her previous instructor earlier in the day and gotten the keys. She needed this. She needed to clear her head and focus on _herself_ for once. No thoughts of the custody battle, missing Sawyer, or the void of her boyfriend. She didn't blame Jack, she really didn't. She blamed herself for picking someone who was needed elsewhere.

But that wasn't his fault, and she knew it.

Claire was completely frazzled by what was going on in the court room. Richard Turner, her lawyer, was fighting with everything he had, but Thomas and Patrick Swartz were too slick. They planted just enough doubt to make the judge decide that they were to meet every Thursday.

Thursday was court day now. Claire, Aaron, and Thomas, had to be in court every Thursday until this thing was hashed out. Normal custody hearings were monthly and usually resolved in a single session. Thomas, however, was making this much more difficult than it had to be. He and Claire had _such_ contradictory sides of the story that the judge had decided they would meet on a weekly basis.

Which meant she and Aaron were stuck in Australia. She wasn't even allowed to visit Jack in LA because she might try to flee with Aaron or something.

For the first time in her life, she wanted to physically hurt someone. She wanted to take Thomas to a back alley and beat him within an inch of his life.

Claire felt her blood boiling and took a deep, cleansing breath. She went to the stereo, flicked it to the local radio station, and turned the volume up. She caught the beat of a song _Lonely No More_ by Rob Thomas and started to dance, shaking away the thoughts of the day.

Dance was the one thing she could get lost in. She'd grab a beat, move her body, and all distractions would flee her mind.

And that's exactly what she needed right now. Just a few moments to herself so that she could have a little self therapy.

However, someone else had other plans.

Thomas whooped and clapped loudly, causing Claire to jump out of her skin. She scurried over to the radio, slapping it harshly, the sound ceasing. "Still doing that dance stuff, huh?" he questioned, looking to her.

Claire stepped back instinctively, her eyes narrowing. "Richard says it's best I don't speak to you outside of the court room."

Thomas shrugged lazily. "Yeah, well, Patrick says the same thing, but what they don't know won't hurt us."

Claire wished deeply for a wire. "What do you want?" she asked, cutting all bullshit aside.

"I was hoping you'd reconsidered my offer," Thomas stated. "Ten million dollars, and you're free to go to your doctor."

"How do you know..."

"Ther'es no secret in Sydney, Claire, you know that," he tisked.

Claire squared her shoulders and walked over to him, stopping just five feet shy of him. "I've only got eleven million dollars!" she shrieked, watching as the shock crossed his face. "If you'd done your research, you'd _know_ that!" She couldn't believe that he was the kind of man that was going to take nearly everything she had! "I know you, Thomas," she practically growled. "Ten million dollars won't send you on your way...you won't stop until I'm completely broke!"

"Oh please," Thomas scoffed. "That doctor is loaded. I'm sure he'll take good care of you."

Claire spun on her heel, walking to where she had dropped her bag. She rifled through it, pulling out the manilla folder. She walked over and thrust it into his chest. "Sign that, and you'll get your ten million dollars." She'd figure out a way to live the rest of her life on a million dollars. After all, it _was_ a _million_ dollars.

Thomas studied her with raised eyebrows, then opened the folder, his eyes skimming the papers. "You want me to give up my parental rights?" he questioned, looking to her.

"Yep," Claire replied without hesitation. "I'm not going to have you popping up every few years thinking you're going to slowly drain my entire account."

Thomas looked at her a moment, then back to the papers. He did a few quick calculations in his head, figuring he could get more than ten mill out of her over the next seventeen years. "No thanks," he replied, extending the papers back to her. "I'll take my chances in court."

Claire bit her tongue this time. Richard was already investigating Thomas' activity last year when he deserted her. He had already met with her former boyfriend's employers and verified his work record. If Thomas tried to pull the card about being on the road with his paintings...well, Richard was going to shoot all kinds of holes in that load of bullshit. "Fine."

Thomas stared at her. It was obvious Claire was holding a King-she was never good at the whole poker face. "Just so you know," he spoke evenly, "I've told Patrick that you were going to put Aaron up for adoption."

Claire felt her knees buckle. Her stomach dropped to the floor and the studio spun before her eyes. She gained composure quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, her voice cracking.

Thomas nodded and hummed once. "That's alright...I'm sure you'll remember it all when he brings it up Thursday. See you then."

Claire watched him leave, and then she dropped to the floor. She gulped in air, feeling the panic wave through her. She was going to lose him! She was going to lose her son! She'd never hold that precious baby in her arms again!

Panic set in, her whole body shaking. Once the judge heard that...once he heard that she was going to simply _give_ her baby away... Claire squeezed her eyes shut, trying to compose herself. Maybe..if she gave Richard the heads up...maybe he could come up with something as to _why_ she was going to do it...

In the midst of her panic, Claire vaguely registered her cell ringing. Mechanically, she pulled it from her pocket, croaking a hello after flipping it open. She bit her lip, trying to steady her breathing.

Sawyer took a deep breath. He hadn't expected her to answer. He figured she'd see his number and ignore him. "Hey...mama."

A gasp caught in Claire's throat, her mind shifting from her panic. "S-Sawyer?" she questioned, pulling the phone away from her ear and looking to the number.

"Yeah...hey," Sawyer stuttered. "I just...I was calling...well, how are you?" he finally managed to stutter out.

Claire closed her eyes for a moment, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm...I'm okay," she answered, her voice cracking. "How are you?"

Sawyer wasn't fooled in the least. He hesitated, listening closely. He could hear her small gasps for breath, though she tried to cover it. He heard her wavering voice, the pitch in her tone, the crack at the end. She was on the verge of tears. He had seen her cry enough to know that. "Claire," he said simply.

Claire tried to stay strong, but the simple use of her name caused her to break. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the cries washed through her. She tried to recover quickly, but too much had been released already.

Sawyer gripped the phone tightly. "Talk to me, mama," he said simply.

It came flooding from her lips quickly. Everything, even the things she didn't want to burden Jack with. She told her island friend how her former boyfriend was manipulating her, trying to extort ten million dollars from her. She told him of the battles in the court room, how Thomas was threatening to tell the judge about the adoption, everything.

Sawyer's anger boiled as he listened to her. He hadn't been this angry in a very long time. He cleared his throat, managing to keep the beast at bay. For now. "It sounds like you've got a good lawyer," he reasoned. "Just...tell him what Thomas is doing, alright? I'm sure he can work something up."

Claire nodded, though he couldn't see her. "Th-thanks, S-Sawyer," she replied, sniffing and wiping her nose.

"And mama?" Sawyer tacked on. "Wear a wire next time."

Claire smile faintly. "I c-can't," she sighed. "It's illegal if he doesn't know he's being recorded."

Sawyer cursed and ran his hand through his hair. "You might just have to pick at him a little then."

"I might try that," Claire replied, knowing she wouldn't have the guts to do it. Thomas had already put the fear of God in her.

Sawyer pursed his lips, letting the silence settle in for a few moments. "I hate to cut and run, but I need to go." He couldn't sit on the phone with her much longer. It wasn't good for him.

"Yeah, me too," Claire replied, forcing a lift to her voice. "Thanks for calling... I've missed you."

Sawyer groaned inwardly. "Yeah, I'll touch base with you later." He hung up quickly, holding onto the phone for a moment as his mind roamed. An idea had come to mind when he was talking to her, and he tried to fight it. He had even hung up quickly to avoid the temptation.

Now though, that desire was like breathing to him.

Sawyer opened the text feature on his phone and sent Claire a text quickly. _What's his last name, mama?_

Moments later the phone dinged. _Smith, why?_

Sawyer jotted down the name quickly and dialed a familiar number. "Hey, Colin," he spoke after his old partner picked up the phone on the second ring. "I need a favor."

* * *

Jack sighed with frustration as he finally signed off the last chart of the evening. He closed the document, logged out of the program, and shut off the computer. He finished the rest of the whiskey in his glass before pouring himself another half glass. After taking a sip, Jack reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out the box.

He opened the black velvet box, looking over the solitaire diamond ring on the white gold band. It would look wonderful on Claire's finger...when he was finally able to give it to her.

Jack closed the box and tucked it into the drawer of his desk, locking the drawer for safety. Now wasn't the time to propose to her. He couldn't throw one more curve ball into her life. Not to mention that her mind was occupied with other things, as it should be. He hated Thomas for choosing now to hit her with this. He finished off the alcohol and poured one more sip.

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

Jack looked to the door. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked Juliet.

"Long enough to see you pick up that bottle twice," Juliet replied, stepping into the office slowly. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," Jack shrugged. "Claire needs me...but so does the hospital..."

"And that ring in the drawer?" Juliet asked quietly.

Jack smiled sheepishly, unlocking the drawer and pulling out the box. "I was going to propose to her," he confessed, opening the box and turning it, showing her the ring.

Juliet smiled softly. "It's beautiful."

Jack looked at the ring for a moment, then snapped the box closed and returned it to the drawer. "Maybe after this whole custody thing is over," he mused quietly.

Juliet nodded solemnly. "How are things going?"

"I'm not sure," Jack replied. "She hasn't called me today...so I'm thinking not very well."

"When are you going back?"

"Next week," he sighed. "I guess I'll do a week here and a week there."

"That's not much of a life," Juliet frowned.

"It's the best I can do," Jack snapped, looking as his phone rang. "Hey," he answered quickly. "I was just thinking about you." He waved as Juliet quietly excused herself. "How is everything? What's going on?"

Claire inwardly groaned at his question. She didn't want to burden him with all of this. Jack already had too much going on. She was worried he was going to run himself into the ground. "Yeah, um, everything's fine."

Jack hesitated. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just long," Claire lied. "Plus, Aaron hates the court room."

"I'm sure he does," Jack replied, still not convinced. "Listen, hun, I'm coming back next week, I promise. I'll check the boards Monday morning and then I'm getting on a plane."

Claire smiled softly. Jack had really managed to face his fear of flying for her. "Thanks, I really appreciate it..." She was trying to keep things light, cause if Jack knew she was falling to pieces, he'd hang up the phone and be on a plane immediately. "I really miss you," she sighed, flopping down into an arm chair.

"I really miss you too," Jack replied quietly. "I hope all of this is over soon so we can bring Aaron home."

Claire bit her lip, smiling in spite of herself. She loved how Jack spoke of Aaron like a father would. "Me too."

Jack glanced down as his pager went off. "Honey, I'm being paged to the ER, but I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Claire replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, Claire."

* * *

Sawyer stuffed a few items of clothing into a duffel bag-he wouldn't be in Sydney very long. He glanced to the sheet of paper with Thomas' info on it before carefully folding it in half and tucking it into his back pocket. Getting the punk's address had been easier than he expected. At least he still had a few friends in Sydney.

The fourteen hour flight to Sydney seemed to take twice as long. Sorta like those car rides where you're _really_ looking forward to something...takes forever to get there, but it seems you're right back home in no time.

That's the feelings Sawyer had surging through him as he lay his head back and closed his eyes. It wouldn't be long until Thomas got what was coming to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The following Tuesday morning, Jack was yelling and cursing his boss. It seemed he would be unable to leave the hospital after promising Claire he'd be with her. There had been a factory explosion the day before and several patients were in need of surgeries that only Jack could perform.

Jack wasn't angry with the patients that needed his care, but he was furious with the hospital director who had kept him there the day before to help with the Medicare file reviews. Juliet could have just as easily helped the director!

Claire needed him! Claire was catching hell over there, and phone calls, texts, and emails weren't cutting it. She needed him there-she was working so hard to keep herself together, and he knew it. Every time he got off the phone with her, he wanted to say to hell with his career and go to her. He could always find another hospital to work in. Unfortunately, Jack couldn't be that selfish-he couldn't turn his back on people that could possibly die without him there.

Jack stormed to his office and threw himself into his desk chair. He was so angry that he was shaking. He looked to his cell, knowing he should call her and tell her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet. Maybe, he could catch a flight tonight and be there just in time for court. Yes, that was a good plan.

Jack's eyes settled on the second drawer of his desk. He knew the contents of the drawer would calm this anger boiling inside of him. He cast a quick glance to his office door, then opened the drawer, easing out the bottle of Daniels and taking a long drink. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the whiskey work its magic on his muscles instantly.

"How much longer are you going to do that?"

Jack's eyes flew open and instantly glared at Juliet as he capped the bottle and slipped it back into his desk. "Are you spying on me?" he snapped, closing the drawer with more force than necessary.

"No," Juliet replied quietly, stepping into the room and closing the door. "Jones asked me to check on you...you were very angry, and he wanted to see if it will affect your surgeries."

"I'm fine," Jack assured her, picking up his cell. "I just get to call Claire and let her know that I can't be there for her. **Again**."

Juliet studied him for a moment. "Is that why you're drinking? Because of this thing with Claire?"

Jack's eyes darkened. "I'm not drinking."

"Jack," Juliet spoke his name patiently. "I've noticed..every time I've brought you something lately, you've had a drink at your side." She stopped herself from pointing out that Jack wasn't drinking little fruity cocktails-he was going for the hard stuff.

Jack sighed heavily. "Ok, fine. Yeah, I'm having a few drinks. I just...it's a hard time right now. Claire needs me, the hospital needs me...and I can't be in two places at once. So, I have a drink here and there to calm my nerves. That's all."

Juliet pursed her lips. Jack's 'here and there' drinks were becoming very consistent. As in, daily consistent. "I'm just worried about you...considering how things played out with your father." Yep, she'd done it. She'd played the father card. The hospital gossip mill still whispered about the drunkard Jack's dad had been and the number of patients who had died while he performed intoxicated surgeries.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he pushed himself up out of the desk chair. "Don't you dare talk about my father." The warning in his tone was quite evident.

Juliet felt a cold chill run down her spine. Jack was dead serious. "I'm just...I was trying to help..."

Jack brushed past her, grasping the knob of the door and snatching it open. "When I want your help, I'll ask for it. Until then, mind your own damn business."

* * *

"You don't have anything else on him?" Sawyer growled, clasping the phone against his ear. He was about to crush the damn thing.

"Nope," Colin replied after clicking a few more times on the computer. "He doesn't have a paper trail. So either he's shacking up with other people, or he's traveling with that art shit."

"Damn," Sawyer frowned. "I've been here a few days, and I haven't even found the little prick. I guess I'll have to wait until the damn court date."

Colin hesitated a few moments. "Or follow Claire."

"Stop talking," Sawyer snapped.

"Where she is, he'll be," Colin reasoned. "Bastard," he snapped when Sawyer hung up on him.

Sawyer stuffed the phone into his pocket and ran his hand through his hair. He had already thought of finding Claire. He wasn't sure if he could make himself do it though. It had already been hard enough for him to make verbal contact with her. He wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing her again.

Sawyer sat in the cafe another fifteen minutes before digging the phone out of his pocket. He flipped it opened and pressed redial. "Give me Claire's address," he sighed after Colin picked up. He scribbled down the information and ended the call. He moved to stand, a brunette catching his eye. He smirked slowly. "Hey," he drawled, throwing a few bills on the table and making his way over to her table.

"Hello," the woman replied, taking a minute to eye him up and down. "I love your accent."

"Likewise," Sawyer smirked, easing out the chair and taking a seat. "Is it that obvious I'm not from around here?"

"Oh yeah," the woman giggled, ducking her head and looking back to him, licking her lips slowly. "What brings you to Australia?"

Bingo. Sawyer smiled. "I'm actually looking for a friend, but I don't know where her street is."

"Her?" the woman asked, her gaze dropping.

_Damn_, Sawyer cursed himself. "Yeah, my friend's fiancee," he lied.

"Oh," the woman replied, her voice lifting. "Maybe I can help?"

Sawyer grinned, turning on the charm. "Only if you'll let me take you out later tonight."

A slow smile curved the woman's lips. "That sounds fair." She leaned closer to him as she spoke. She looked down to the paper as he slid it over to her. "Oh, you're really close," she told him after her eyes scanned the paper. "It's about eight blocks away from here. It's the apartment complex right next to the park."

"Thanks..." Sawyer hesitated, giving her an expectant look.

"Christy," the woman spoke up.

"Thanks, Christy," Sawyer grinned, taking the tab the waiter brought over to her, slipping some money under the receipt. "How can I get in touch with you again?"

Christy blushed and reached into her purse, pulling out a pen. She took his hand and wrote her digits across his palm. "I look forward to your call."

_Nice_, Sawyer thought as he stood and left the cafe, glancing down to his hand. The girl had moves. He programmed her number into his phone as he waved over a cab. Maybe the spontaneous trip to Australia wasn't such a bad idea after all. The prick Thomas would get what was coming to him, and he could have a good woman for the night. Not a bad vacation at all.

* * *

Claire pulled Aaron's diaper bag onto her shoulder for the third time as she struggled to keep her child on her hip, the diaper bag on her shoulder, and try to haul the stroller down the stairs all at once without falling in the process. She finally gave up and just kicked the stroller down the stairs, not really caring if the damn thing broke or not. It actually felt pretty good. Maybe she needed to get back into the gym so she could start pounding things again.

Claire threw open the door of the building and held her back against it as she managed to kick the stroller through the door. Aaron giggled in the process, making her finally break down and laugh. "You think mum's funny?" she asked, tickling his stomach and causing him to giggle more. She dropped the diaper bag, kneeled and pulled out a blanket, managing to spread it out while holding Aaron on her hip.

She should enter the Olympics.

Claire set Aaron on the blanket, gave him a teething toy, and begged him not to move as she quickly unfolded the stroller, making sure everything snapped in place. She scooped up her now-crawling child and deposited him into the seat, strapping the little belt across him for safety. She stood quickly, feeling someone looking at her.

Sawyer darted to the far side of the building across the street as Claire damn near looked _right at him_. She had been busy with her task, then jerked and looked in his direction. The hell? Did she know he was there or something?

Seeing her had been a huge mistake. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And what made her beautiful was that she didn't even know it. Jeans and a tshirt were just as lovely on her as a jeweled gown would be. All those feelings for her had come crashing in on him just as he suspected they would.

Sawyer peeked around the corner of the building, seeing Claire pushing Aaron in the stroller towards the park. His eyes narrowed as a cab pulled up to the curb right beside her and a lanky man stepped outside. He could see Claire's body language change instantly.

Claire sighed heavily as Thomas paid the driver and crossed his arms. "I'm not giving you ten million dollars," she hissed, glancing up and down the street. "Stop contacting me outside of court!"

Thomas walked in front of the stroller and kneeled, looking at his son. Big blue eyes blinked back at him. He stood abruptly. "Eight million."

Claire's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I'm dropping it to eight million," Thomas spoke. "Eight million dollars, and I'll go away."

"Sign the papers," Claire started.

"I'm not signing the papers."

"Then we have nothing to discuss," Claire spat, turning and pushing the stroller.

Sawyer felt the beast rise in him as he watched the man grab Claire's arm and yank her towards him. His mouth moved quickly, and based on Claire's body language, Sawyer knew Thomas was threatening her again. He pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures, then sent them to Colin. _Blow these up and focus them_, he text. _Then email them to me_. "Don't do it, mama," he spoke as he saw Claire snatch her arm away and shift her leg. If she attacked Thomas, it was a done deal. "Don't," he spoke again, even though she couldn't hear him. He relaxed when Claire refrained and stepped away instead.

"What's the term the judge uses?" Thomas asked, pursing his lips as if thinking deeply. "Oh yes, how could I forget?" Thomas looked to her with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Do you think it's in the best interest of the child to be with someone who's so violent?" he asked, his voice even.

"You bastard," Claire snapped.

Thomas quirked his head. "I know it's not in the best interest of the child to be with someone who never wanted him to begin with."

Claire inhaled deeply, letting the air out slowly. After the last little threat Thomas had issued her, she'd immediately contacted Richard and confessed everything. She confessed how Thomas had left her, how she had calculated her income and knew she couldn't raise Aaron by herself. She confessed to putting him up for adoption while accepting no forms of financial help from the parents-to-be. She wasn't selling her child, she simply wanted a better life for him. Richard chastised her for not bringing it to his attention sooner, but he immediately started working it up so they had a response when it was brought up in court. "Do whatever you need to do, Thomas."

Thomas narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something." He stepped closer, studying her. "You were never a good liar, Claire."

"Sign the papers."

"I'm not signing the fucking papers!"

"Then go!" she spat. "I'll see you in court!" She turned and pushed Aaron towards the park, not turning around despite what Thomas yelled after her. A few F-bombs later, she heard a car pull up and turned in time to see Thomas leave in a cab.

Sawyer watched Claire collapse onto a bench and clasp her hands together, rocking slightly. She had done that on the island when she was trying not to cry. He wished he could go talk to her, but this was the only chance he had to get Thomas. He hailed a cab and dropped a few hundreds into the front seat, telling the man to follow the cab in front of them. The driver obliged with no questions. "What?" Sawyer snapped as he flipped open his cell phone.

"I've worked with the pictures," Colin reported. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Send them to the her lawyer," Sawyer answered immediately.

Colin smirked. "I've got a better idea. How about we send them to the judge instead?"

A smile crossed Sawyer's face. "Can you find out which one is handling their case?"

"Give me fifteen minutes," Colin replied and hung up.

Sawyer settled back in the seat, frowning as they stopped in front of a run down looking shack. "Where the hell are we?"

"You asked me to follow him," the driver replied. "I did. This is where he stopped."

"What is this, some kind of whore house?" Sawyer frowned.

"No..." the driver replied, hesitation to his voice.

Sawyer's eyes focused in on the man. "Drugs?" The driver looked out of the window and kept quiet. Sawyer pulled three more hundred dollar bills from his wallet and tossed them over the front seat. "Drugs?" he repeated. He watched as the driver snapped up the bills and nodded slowly. Sawyer looked to the shack, his eyes narrowing. It all became clear now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sawyer lay awake in a bed in a Sydney hotel around two am. He couldn't sleep. He'd been restless since discovering Thomas' dirty little secret. Sawyer threw the covers off of his boxer-clad body and stood, starting to pace the small hotel room. He hadn't been able to shake what he'd seen. And worse, he didn't know what to do. Should he tell Claire? Confront Thomas? Or just mind his own damn business?

A part of him wanted to take Thomas out back and deal with him man to man. Let the chips fall where they may. But another part of him knew that he would be over-stepping his boundaries if he did that. It wasn't his responsibility to defend Claire-it was Jack's. It wasn't his responsibility to be there for Claire-it was Jack's. Though it seemed the doc wasn't doing a very good job of it. None of it mattered though; Claire had picked Jack. Sawyer had done everything he could to show her that he cared about her, but it wasn't enough. She went for the doctor.

Sawyer fumed as his mind roamed, and he forced it back into the present. None of this mattered. None of this was his business. He and Claire had gone their separate ways months ago. He was finished with that chapter of his life.

* * *

"Hey, hun, I gotta go," Claire spoke into her cell Thursday morning as she stood outside of the court room. "They're ready for us. I'll call you later tonight. Love you too." Claire stuffed her phone into her purse and kneeled, looking to Aaron's sweet face. "I'm so sorry about all of this," she spoke to him, smoothing her fingers over his light blonde hair. "I know you hate this, but it's going to be over soon, I promise." She unbuckled Aaron from the stroller and put him on her hip, shushing him as he started to squawk when they entered the room. She reached into the diaper bag and handed him the teething ring. Aaron promptly put it to his mouth, gumming away at it.

Richard, her lawyer, looked over to her as she collapsed into the chair beside him. "Good morning, Claire."

"Good morning," Claire sighed heavily.

Richard looked to her for a moment. "How's he doing?"

"He doesn't like it here," Claire spoke softly, shifting Aaron to her knee and starting to bounce him gingerly. "How much longer do you think we'll take?"

"It's hard to say," Richard replied and sighed. "Neither side wants to budge...that makes coming to a decision even more difficult."

"Thomas doesn't want him," Claire hissed, frustration flooding her system. "He just wants the financial benefits of having access to him."

"I know," Richard spoke quietly. "I've told the judge that, but she seems to think Thomas is sincere."

"Of course she does," Claire exclaimed, running her hand through her hair in frustration. Everyone seemed to think Thomas was the injured party while she was the wicked witch. Claire glanced over her shoulder as the door swung open, and Thomas swaggered in. He gave her a wink and blew her a kiss before dropping into the chair beside his lawyer. "Did you see that?!" she exclaimed, tugging on Richard's arm.

"There's no law against being an asshole," Richard whispered.

Aaron started to squawk, wriggling in Claire's lap, turning and clawing closer to her. "See!" Claire exclaimed. "He doesn't like Thomas. Babies know these things."

"Maybe he just needs to get to know him," Richard reasoned.

Claire's mouth dropped. "Who's side are you on?!" she gaped, frowning deeply.

"Yours," Richard promised. "But I know Judge Jackson's work. She usually rules in joint custody."

Claire closed her eyes. She had avoided those words the entire time she'd been in Australia. She didn't _want_ joint custody. It would ruin Aaron's life. Not to mention that Thomas was an unfit parent. He knew nothing of taking care of a child. He couldn't even keep his dog alive while they were dating! Claire's eyes moved to Thomas and Patrick, who were whispering intently among themselves. She had a bad feeling that Thomas was sharing more of her dirty secrets with Patrick. "Ssshhhh," she soothed as Aaron started to fuss. She guided his head to her shoulder and rubbed his back. She moved gently from side to side, feeling her child's body start to relax.

They rose as the judge entered the room. "I don't suppose we've reached an agreement?" Judge Jackson spoke, looking between the couples and motioning for them to sit.

Patrick stood again. "No, your honor, we have not. Thomas is simply seeking joint custody of his child."

"Your honor," Richard spoke as he stood also. "Thomas has had almost a year to contact Claire. He didn't contact her until after she received her settlement from the airline. It is obvious that Thomas is only seeking financial gain."

"That is not true," Patrick argued. "He wants to be part of his child's life."

Judge Jackson looked between the two before her eyes settled on Claire. "Why are you so opposed to joint custody, Claire?"

"Thomas walked out on me," Claire replied simply. "He made it obvious that he was not interested in Aaron. Aaron is almost a year old, your honor. I'm all he knows. Plus, I live in Los Angeles now."

Judge Jackson raised an eyebrow. "You're not located in Sydney anymore?"

"No," Claire replied softly.

"Then this changes everything," Judge Jackson murmured, opening their file and looking through some papers. "Excuse me." She stood and left the room.

Claire turned wide eyes to Richard. "What does that mean?" she asked frantically, rubbing Aaron's back again.

"I'm not sure," Richard replied, not having the heart to tell Claire the truth. Finding out that Claire no longer lived in the country was the kiss of death. His fears were confirmed when Judge Jackson returned to the room.

"Since the two of you can't come to a reasonable decision," Judge Jackson spoke harshly, "I've come to it for you." Her eyes moved to Thomas first. "It is quite convenient, Mr. Smith, that you choose to pursue custody after Miss Littleton receives a lawsuit payout."

"Coincidence, your honor," Thomas replied.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure." Judge Jackson removed her glasses and clasped her hands together. "I am giving you a trial period with your son, Mr. Smith."

Claire's heart began to pick up rhythm. "What do you mean?" she asked, tightening her grip on Aaron.

Judge Jackson moved her gaze to Claire. "Tomorrow morning you and Mr. Smith are to meet here. Mr. Smith will take Aaron for the weekend. We will consider this a trial period. Mr. Smith," she spoke, rolling her eyes back over to Thomas. "We will meet here Monday morning at nine am. You will then inform me if you would like to continue to pursue joint custody."

Richard jumped up in protest, but Claire didn't register anything. Her world had stopped the moment the Judge ordered her to give up her child for the weekend. Her blue eyes moved to her son who was still sleeping against her shoulder. How was Thomas going to take care of him? Thomas wouldn't know how to warm up his formula. Thomas didn't know that Aaron liked to cuddle before going to sleep. Thomas wouldn't know how to give him a bath. Thomas didn't know anything! Claire looked up as the Judge left the room. "Richard?" she pleaded.

"Claire, I'm sorry," Richard replied, sitting down and taking her hand. "It's only for a weekend...we'll just pray that Aaron drives him crazy." He reached over and rubbed his finger on Aaron's hand. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Claire," Thomas called as he left the court room.

"What happens if I leave the country," Claire whispered to Richard.

"Claire!" Richard hissed. "Don't even _think_ like that! If you do that, Thomas will get sole custody, and _you'll_ have holiday visits, if that!" He cleared his throat. "I'm serious, Claire, stop thinking that way. Just enjoy the night with your son, and we'll see you in the morning."

Claire looked down, holding her son. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of her life.

* * *

Jack jarred from dozing at the computer screen when his phone rang. He fumbled for it, managing to pick it up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" he murmured.

"Hey," Claire spoke softly as she stood over Aaron's crib, watching him sleep.

"Claire," Jack breathed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I know I was supposed to be out there by now..."

"It's okay," Claire spoke softly. "I know you'll make it back when you can."

Jack hesitated. The day obviously hadn't gone well in court; she would have told him what had happened otherwise. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Claire closed her eyes for a moment, propping her elbow on the rail of the crib and dropping her forehead into her palm. "The judge ordered Thomas a weekend visit," she spoke softly. "He's going to get Aaron in the morning, and I'll get him back Monday morning. Then the Judge will see if he still wants to pursue custody."

Jack took a breath. "How...how do you feel about that?" It didn't seem too terrible of a situation.

"I don't know," Claire replied honestly. "I've spent...I've spent so much time with him, and now...he's just going to be gone."

Jack shifted, unsure of how to handle her. "It's only for a few days," he offered. "At least it's not for a week or something, dear."

"That's true," Claire replied, biting her lip. She knew Jack was only trying to help, but...she was going to be truly _alone_ for the first time in a long, long time. A small part of her was angry with Jack. She needed him now. "Hey, I think I'm going to go."

"Claire," Jack pleaded. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'll be out there soon, I promise."

"Yeah, thanks," Claire replied in a monotone voice. "I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up before he could say anything else.

Jack pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it a moment before throwing it across the room angrily. He yelled and cursed, jumping out of his chair and swatting at the papers covering his desk. There was always something to do! Always something keeping him away from Claire! There was always someone demanding something _else_ of him! Jack dug the key out of his lab coat pocket and opened the drawer of his desk.

Three glasses of Daniels later, he felt much better.

* * *

Friday evening, Sawyer entered a popular bar in Sydney. His flight left the next day, so he figured what the hell, he might as well enjoy his last few hours in a new city with women willing to show an American how to do things Aussie style. He chuckled at the thought as his eyes roamed his potential prospects for the night.

Sawyer jarred as his eyes landed on a familiar figure. What were the odds? One in a million? What was Claire even doing in a bar? Sawyer turned, starting out the door, but he made himself stop. He slowly turned back, looking at her and watching her for a moment. She did a shot and turned the glass upside down on the bar like a professional. She picked up her phone as it rang, glanced to the screen, and then turned it off, stuffing it into her back pocket. Sawyer looked around the bar. Where was Aaron? And Jack? Was she here _alone_?

Sawyer watched her another minute before quietly moving to a table in the back. He could at least keep an eye on her while enjoying himself.

"Give me another one, Tony," Claire spoke as she turned up her fourth glass of tequila.

Tony, the bartender, moved in front of her and studied her. "Are you sure, Claire? Who's watching Aaron tonight?"

Claire laughed bitterly. "Thomas is watching him," she informed Tony. "Thomas has my child tonight...the judge gave him _my_ child, Tony! Thomas couldn't even remember to feed his dog, but he gets to watch my baby!"

Tony studied her for a moment, then turned over two of her glasses, filling them with more alcohol. "On the house, hun." He reached out and stroked her arm, then moved on to another customer.

Claire stared at the shot glass for a moment, tears filling her eyes and causing her vision to blur. She rubbed them stubbornly before downing the shot. She couldn't believe she was without her child tonight. Aaron was probably crying and wondering where she was. She rubbed her eyes again and down the other shot. "More," she ordered, shoving the glasses towards Tony.

Tony caught one before it crashed to the ground. "Are you driving?" He caught the keys Claire threw at him. He tucked them under the counter and filled her three more glasses.

Sawyer's eyes widened as he watched Claire. The little mama was drinking like alcohol was about to go out of style! _What_ happened to her? And where the hell was Aaron?!

Claire ran her finger around the rim of one of the shot glasses she emptied. She wasn't going to have her child tonight. He wasn't even home being watched by a babysitter while she was having a night out. He wasn't even there. He was with Thomas. Thomas was the one bathing him tonight. Thomas was the one feeding him. Thomas was the one reading him a bedtime story and tucking him in for the night. Claire shook the thoughts away as a shadow fell over her.

"Hey babe," a dark-haired man who appeared to be in his thirties crooned. He had obviously had too much to drink as well. "What's your name?"

"Not interested," Claire replied dryly, finishing off another shot. She paused as the alcohol threatened to come back up on her. She was finally starting to get somewhere. She hoped she blacked out until Monday.

"Hi, not interested," the man chuckled. "I'm Anthony." Claire ignored him and stared straight ahead. "You wanna get out of here?" Anthony slurred, standing and pushing her hair from her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Claire snapped, glaring over at him.

"Awww, don't be that way," Anthony whined. "We could just go have a little fun." He ran his hand up and down her arm now.

"I believe the lady said not to touch her."

Claire's eyes widened. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Anthony threw up his hands defensively. "Hey, I was only playing...no harm, no foul."

Sawyer glared at him, following the man until he watched him leave the bar. Sawyer sat down on the barstool beside Claire without saying a word. "Beer," he ordered, catching the eye of the bartender.

Claire looked to her glasses for a few moments. She wasn't sure what to even say to Sawyer. It had been so long since they'd spoken to one another. And they certainly hadn't ended things on good terms. "Thank you," she spoke quietly, looking over to him.

"You're welcome," he replied, staring ahead for a minute, then turning and meeting her gaze. The sight of her took his breath away. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. His eyes moved to her line of shot glasses. "What's goin' on?" he asked, nodding towards the glasses.

Claire licked her lips and looked to the glasses, retrieving one of the filled ones. "Thomas has Aaron for the weekend."

Sawyer's eyebrows shot skyward. Her drinking binge was more evident now. "I'm sorry, Claire," he spoke quietly.

Claire nodded, her eyes filling with tears all over again. "Thanks," she murmured before downing the alcohol. She rubbed her arm across her eyes. "More," she demanded, sliding the glasses towards Tony.

"Maybe you should stop," Sawyer advised.

Claire turned hard eyes to him. "You want to do this, Sawyer? _Really_?"

"Watch yourself," Sawyer warned, his eyes darkening.

Claire turned on the barstool so that she was facing him. "I'm not watching anything. Don't sit here and pretend to be my friend! You let me know months ago that you're _not_ my friend."

Sawyer bit his tongue so hard that he tasted blood. "I'm not going through this with you," he spat, taking a long drink of his beer. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

Sawyer looked over to her, an eyebrow raised. "Prove it."

"Fine." Claire slid from the stood, took one step, and promptly lost her balance.

Sawyer shot off the stool, managing to catch her before she faceplanted. "I told you," he murmured in her ear, helping her back to her feet.

Claire sniffed, looking down. "Aaron's gone...Jack's gone...you're gone..." She kept her gaze on the floor. "I have no one."

Sawyer closed his eyes for a moment, the sound of the pain in her voice almost more than he could bear. "I'm here, mama. I'm right here." He helped her sit on the barstool again. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Claire sighed heavily, looking down to her hands for a minute, then looked to him. "I've missed you, Sawyer."

Sawyer nodded, pursing his lips. "I missed you too."

Claire quirked her head, staring at him for a second, then dug her cellphone from her back pocket. "Jack's been calling me," she rambled, trying to turn on her phone. "Thing is...I got a message from Juliet today..."

Sawyer looked at her, waiting for her to finish. "And?" he prompted finally.

"Jack's drinking," Claire murmured. "Juliet says he's drinking a lot...she thinks he has a problem..." She threw the phone back on the bar, mumbling that it was broken.

Sawyer looked over to her and nodded. He himself had noticed the bottle of Daniels in the doctor's office. "He's got a lot of stress on him, you know."

Claire looked at him. "Just because I didn't pick you doesn't mean I stopped loving you."

Sawyer felt his heart stop. "You're drunk," he blew her off, though a part of him treasured what she said.

"Do you even care about me?" Claire asked as she slid off the stool again.

"Easy," Sawyer murmured, moving to his feet and steadying her small frame. She looked up to him, obviously expecting an answer. "Of course I care about you," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Claire hummed softly, the answer seeming to pacify her. "I wish we could fix things," she mumbled, moving her hands to his waist.

Sawyer didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't think things would ever be the same between them again. "We should get you home," he spoke, looking over to Tony. "Can I get her tab?"

"He took my keys!" Claire exclaimed, throwing an accusing finger at Tony as he brought over her slip to Sawyer.

"Shit, mama!" Sawyer exclaimed, his eyes widening at the list of shots. "How are you able to stand?"

Claire giggled. "By holding on to you."

Sawyer shook his head, pulling a hundred from his wallet and passing it to Tony. "We'll get her keys tomorrow." He retrieved her phone from the bar top before putting his hands on Claire's shoulders, turning her towards the door. "What's your address, mama?"

"Something Lincoln Lane," Claire mumbled.

"There is no Lincoln Lane," Tony called as he dried a glass.

Sawyer sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Strong adult sex in this chapter...you might want to skip it**

Chapter Six

"This isn't my house!" Claire announced loudly as she and Sawyer entered a dimly lit room.

"Ssshhhh," Sawyer hissed as he ushered her inside and closed the door. "You've gotta be quiet, mama."

"Why?" Claire asked bluntly.

"Because there are other people staying in other rooms," Sawyer reasoned. "You can't get me thrown out my last night here."

Claire stilled, looking over at him. "You're leaving?" she sighed.

Sawyer watched as the petite woman sat on the bed with a deflated expression. "My plane leaves tomorrow," he spoke, moving to a chair in the corner. "I only came here to check on you."

Claire looked over to him. "I've really missed you."

Sawyer closed his eyes for a moment, gritting his teeth. That was the second time she'd said that to him tonight. He knew it was only the alcohol that had her so loose-lipped. She'd never speak so freely when she was sober. "Mama..."

"Do you even think about me?" Claire continued, as if he weren't even speaking. "I think about you a lot...you were right." She looked down to her hands.

Sawyer had a hard time following her thought process. "I was right?" he questioned, looking at her.

"Yeah," Claire replied glumly. "Jack loves that hospital more than he'll ever love me...you were right."

Sawyer shifted uncomfortably. He didn't _want_ to be right in this case. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Claire murmured, closing her eyes and bringing her hands to her head. "You warned me...I should have picked you." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I really should have picked you."

Sawyer looked away. He had seen many a drunk in his time-abusive drunk, happy drunk, confrontational drunk, the list went on and on. Claire, however, seemed to be the honest drunk. The alcohol over-load obviously had her thinking. "You wouldn't want me," he spoke, trying to fake that southern charm of his. "I don't settle down with anybody..."

"You'd settle down with me," Claire cut him off, staring at him intently.

Sawyer shifted uncomfortably. He felt like she was peering through his freaking soul. "You're tired," he reasoned.

"I should have picked you," came the reply.

Sawyer looked away, then back at her. "I said that months ago," he got out through gritted teeth.

"I know," she replied simply. "I didn't trust you. After Ana Lucia...Kate...Shannon...Juliet..." She licked her lips. "How could I believe you wouldn't break my heart too?"

Sawyer closed his eyes. "I didn't screw Juliet until after we were rescued," he pointed out, attempting to crack a joke. Things were hitting entirely too close to home for him. Being this close to Claire and being unable to touch her was torture. Pure torture.

"Hmmm," Claire mused, looking out of the window. "I wondered what it would be like to be with you," she rambled.

Sawyer stood abruptly. "Stop talking like that," he ordered. "You made your choice...it's time to live with it."

"Fine," Claire shrugged. She moved to stand and swayed, grabbing her head.

Sawyer was at her side immediately. "You need to sleep," he whispered, holding her steady. "You're already gonna have one hell of a hang over in the morning."

Claire looked up to him, licking her lips. "Have you really missed me?" she whispered.

Sawyer looked into those hurting blue depths. The doc had obviously done a number on her, and she was regretting everything. He hated seeing her so unhappy. "I have," he whispered, bringing his hand up and brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear.

Claire looked down for a moment, then licked her lips. "At least we found each other again," she whispered.

"Claire," Sawyer started, but was cut off by her mouth pressed to his. Claire had kissed him. He closed his eyes, cupping her face and working his mouth over hers, taking control of the kiss. God, he had forgotten how good she felt. Her hands moved to his back, her fingers gripping him tightly. "You're drunk, you're drunk," he murmured, breaking the kiss. He searched her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Claire ran her tongue over her lips; Sawyer tasted just as good as she remembered. "I don't care," she murmured, her gaze settling on his mouth. "I've wanted you since I first met you; I was just too scared to tell you."

Sawyer groaned as she pressed her frame against him again, kissing him hungrily. "How drunk are you?" he murmured, breaking her kiss again.

"Shut up," Claire whispered, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again.

Sawyer's arms wrapped around her slender frame, and he hoisted her up, holding her against him as he walked with her over to the bed. Claire's legs wrapped around his waist as he lay her on the mattress, following her, hovering over her frame as he kissed her mouth hungrily, working his way down to her neck.

Claire closed her eyes, wriggling against him with excitement as he teased the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her fingers twined in his hair and she moaned his name softly, moving her hips against him. She had been craving this moment with Sawyer like a druggie craved their next hit. Her body had wanted Sawyer since the day she'd met him, and now she was _finally_ getting him.

Sawyer moved back to Claire's mouth, claiming her again in a deep kiss. He could kiss her forever and never tire of it. He groaned her name as her hands moved to his shirt, tugging it from his jeans and managing to pull it off, tossing it to the floor. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her lips on his neck and chest. She definitely knew how to arouse a man. He caught her hand as she went for his belt. "Not yet," he groaned, having to force himself to slow down, cause all he wanted to do was claim her as his again and again.

"What?" Claire whispered, looking to him with questions in her eyes.

Sawyer looked to her for a moment, then cupped her face and kissed her tenderly, dipping his tongue between her lips and tasting her slowly, savoring her. Memorizing her. This may be the first and last time he'd ever have her.

Claire sighed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing her raging hormones to slow down for a minute. This time with Sawyer had been a long time coming, and she needed to treasure it, despite her drunken state. She managed to keep her hormones in check for about thirty seconds before they were all over the place, craving Sawyer's touch again. She caught his hand, moving it to her breast.

Sawyer stilled, pulling away and looking at her, searching her eyes. It was real now. They had moved past lustful kisses and make out sessions. Claire had just encouraged him to step over the line. He searched her eyes, looking for any doubt. He could stop right now, if she wanted him to. Claire returned his gaze, longing pouring from her depths. She nodded fractionally, then gave him this heart-stopping kiss.

Sawyer growled her name against her mouth as he felt her body respond to his touch. Every part of Claire wanted him. Every single part. He broke away from her long enough to pull her shirt off, then he devoured her mouth again as his hands slid under her, working her bra loose.

Claire trembled as she was exposed to him, lustful excitement running through her system. She thought she may actually die before Sawyer touched her again. She sucked his bottom lip, moaning his name when his hands finally came in contact with her exposed body. She nearly released when his expert touch captured her breast, and he kissed a torturing trail down her body before finally taking her aroused nipple into his mouth. Claire panted his name repeatedly, sighing happily. It was better than she imagined, and he hadn't even gotten going good yet.

Sawyer took his time, working his lips, tongue, and teeth across her skin, sucking gingerly on one breast before moving over to the other, taking his time to continue his torture. He enjoyed hearing Claire pant his name and whimper with arousal. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs; it seemed she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Claire closed her eyes, biting her lip and arching her back as she felt his mouth drift lower. Her hands tangled in his hair, urging him up towards her. Sawyer obliged, kissing her again hungrily as he hovered over her, his bare chest connecting with hers. God, he felt so good. Claire's hands skimmed up and down his back, pressing his chiseled torso against her softness. He was so toned and warm; she'd never get tired of having him near her. Her fingers gripped his back as she shifted, opening her legs and feeling him settle against her. And she felt _all_ of him.

Sawyer intensified the kiss as he felt Claire grind her hips against him. Was she trying to drive him _wild_? He smoothed his hands down her sides, reaching her jeans and working the button open, yanking the zipper down. "Last chance," he murmured against her lips, working the jeans down her hips and legs.

Claire cradled his head, lifting it so that he was looking at her. She held his gaze as her hands smoothed down his chest, her fingers reaching the button of his jeans. "This has been coming since the day we met," she whispered in his ear, taking his lobe between her teeth, nipping gently, then sucking gingerly to ease the pain.

Sawyer shuddered against her touch as he wiggled from his jeans, then slid her panties down her legs, tossing them to the side with her jeans. He moved to her neck, kissing again and teasing her flesh, giving her every opportunity to change her mind. Sawyer had wanted Claire since that night in the tent on the island. Something about her struck him to his core. She aroused him emotionally _and_ physically. He craved to talk to her just as much as he craved to make love to her. But it would be on her terms. All her terms. Sawyer propped his arms on either side of her, nuzzling her neck and waiting.

It didn't take Claire long to realize that he was giving her one last out. She threw all caution to the wind and ran her hands down his chest, looping her fingers in the band of his boxers and urging them down frantically. If she didnt have Sawyer in her now, she was likely to combust. The tension of wanting him was about to send her over the edge. Her lips went to his neck, her tongue working circles on his skin as she tried to calm her trembling body. Her fingers gripped his low back as she shifted, opening her legs again and feeling him settle between her.

Sawyer felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She may very well be the downfall of him, but what a way to go. His hand smoothed down her stomach and between her thighs, his fingers skimming her most sensitive area to make sure she was ready for him. Claire cried out his name at the simple stimulation. He shifted over her, adjusting so that he lingered on the verge of entering her. Sawyer looked to her one more time, giving her one last time to change her mind. To come to her senses and realize this could be a huge mistake. "Claire," he spoke roughly, searching her eyes.

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with everything she had. Seconds later she felt a brief flash of pain that caused her to cry out. Sawyer hushed her cries, working his mouth against her lips as he waited for her to relax. Her fingers dug into his back so deeply that she was sure she was drawing blood, but he never said anything. Slowly, Claire felt herself relax, finally adjusting to him. She gasped his name as Sawyer shifted within her, slowly at first, then moving deeper into her as she moved her hips against his in a rhythm.

Sawyer looked to her, searching her eyes for any remorse as he truly made love to her. Claire was the first woman he ever _made love_ to, and he never wanted to leave her. He buried his face in her neck, hesitating at her ear. He fought the desire to say it to her, but he finally gave in. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Claire's fingers gripped his back tighter as she hooked one of her legs at his hip, rocking beneath him. "I love you too," she whispered back, holding him closer to her, if possible.

Sawyer closed his eyes, treasuring the words for a brief moment. Claire was his; she was always meant to be his. "You're mine," he growled, sinking into her and hesitating, feeling her tremble beneath him.

"Yes," Claire gasped out, feeling her hips buck against him involuntarily.

Sawyer's mouth went to her neck as he shifted his hips, causing her to release beneath him. He heard Claire cry out his name as her fingers clawed at his back. His mouth sucked and nipped at her neck, claiming his woman as she rode wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure, sending him to release deep within her. He felt her tighten around him as he felt that exposion of pleasure before he finally collapsed against her.

Claire breathed his name, a happy smile on her face. She groaned as Sawyer shifted away from her, pulling out of her gently and collapsing onto the bed beside her. She looked over to him, seeing the same look of satisfaction mirrored in his features. She leaned up and kissed him softly before settling in the crook of his arm and falling asleep almost instantly.

Sawyer drew her close into his side as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow, everything may change. But for tonight, Claire was his. And that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning, Claire's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, bringing her hand up to her eyes. She felt a weight in her head as she blinked several times, her eyes slowly coming into focus. Her hand moved across Sawyer's chest absently as the events of the night before moved through her mind like pictures from a camera.

Sawyer was awake an hour before she was. He held her against his chest, absently smoothing his fingers up and down her cool skin. He didn't know what she was going to think once she was conscious. Would she regret it? God, he hoped not. His body stiffened as she stirred awake, then smoothed her hand across his chest. Like she'd always done it. Like they always woke up together like this. "Good morning," he spoke quietly, looking down to her and studying her for the smallest sign of regret.

Claire bit her lip, trying to hide back a smile; it didn't work, she smiled anyway, tilting her head up and looking at him. "Good morning," she whispered, leaning up and kissing his mouth gently.

Sawyer's hand went to the base of her neck, holding her close as he kissed her several times, softly, then more intense, just in case this was the last time he'd ever be able to kiss her.

Claire sighed happily against him, resting her head against his shoulder. So many things were running through her mind. Aaron was with Thomas. She wondered if her little man had slept at all, considering the new surroundings. She hoped Thomas wasn't being mean to him. Her mind flitted to the text messages she had received from Juliet the day before. Juliet believed Jack had a drinking problem; Claire wasn't ready to deal with that yet. And finally, her mind went to the images of Sawyer that flashed through her mind from the night before. She stretched, feeling her muscles ache in all the right places. She had a small headache, but she figured she had sweated out most of the alcohol she had consumed the night before in the passionate love making with Sawyer. She smiled dreamily at the memories.

Sawyer eased away from her, throwing the sheet back and retrieving his boxers, pulling them on and standing. He turned and looked at her, waiting for her to say something. He was waiting for the regret to come.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked softly, sitting up and drawing the sheet across her body.

"Shower," Sawyer replied, looking at her intently. "I have a plane to catch in a little while..." He hesitated, watching her as a sadness filled her eyes. There it was-she was awake, sober, and regretted everything. He cleared his throat and turned, going into the bathroom and pushing the door closed.

Claire watched him, then hung her head. She didn't want this to be over with Sawyer. It had taken them _so_ long to _finally_ get together. Nothing was in their way last night, and now...he was just going to _leave_?! A tear strayed down her cheek at the thought. She didn't want him to go. Determined, Claire threw the sheet off her body and moved to her feet, swaying as her head pounded. She grasped onto the bedside table, waiting for the pressure to ease. She took a breath and walked towards the bathroom, not bothering to put on any clothes. Claire slipped into the bathroom quietly, closing the door as she heard the water running. She saw Sawyer's toned, muscular frame through the shower curtain. She took a slow, deep breath before moving towards him.

Sawyer rinsed the shampoo from his hair, letting the water beat down on him angrily. Stupid, stupid. He shouldn't have crossed the line with her. Things were effectively ruined between them now; they couldn't even be friends after this. Sawyer jerked to look behind him as the shower curtain opened and Claire stepped into the shower. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking one last opportunity to fully look at her.

Claire took a breath, moving her hands to his waist. "I don't want you to go," she said simply.

Sawyer studied her for a moment. "You don't?" he finally asked, watching the water run down her porcelain skin. He registered the mark he'd left at her neck.

"No," Claire spoke, stepping closer to him, her fingers gripping his waist now. "I l-love you...I've always loved you...I was just...sc-scared..." She hung her head, feeling like a total idiot. Her being scared didn't change all the damage she had done to him.

Sawyer put his fingers under her chin, tilting it up. "I love you too," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly.

Claire wrapped her arms around him, pressing against him. She kissed him over and over as he turned her against the wall of the shower, the water raining over them. She was always meant to be with Sawyer. And finally, it was happening.

* * *

"That's the tenth time he's called," Sawyer stated hours later as he and Claire sat on a bench at the park. "You need to answer."

"I don't want to," Claire replied, looking over to him.

"Answer," Sawyer replied simply, squeezing her hand.

Claire sighed heavily, then pressed the green button on her phone. "Hello?"

"Where have you been?!" Jack exploded. "I've been calling you all day!"

Claire shifted, biting her lip. "I met up with Sawyer...I must have lost track of time."

Sawyer looked to her, his eyes widening. He didn't expect her to be so..._honest_.

Jack stopped pacing, holding the phone tightly. "Sawyer is there?" he questioned, his tone turning harsh.

"Yes, he is," Claire replied curtly. "_He_ knew that I needed someone at a time like this. _He _was able to stop everything and come to me. _He_-" She jarred when Sawyer tugged on her hand, shaking his head. Now wasn't the time for her to slice into Jack. Claire cleared her throat. "I'm going to be fine. Call you later." She ended the call and snapped the phone closed.

Sawyer cleared his throat. "Damn, mama," he finally said quietly. "You didn't have to come down on him so hard. Poor bastard." He actually felt sorry for the doc in that moment. He imagined what _he_ would feel like if he was kept away from Claire.

Claire shook her head, turning her phone off as Jack called her back. "He's always put that hospital first," she fumed. "I needed him now. He promised he would be here for me...and he's not." She shook her head, getting more and more worked up. "You and I haven't spoken in months...and you were here for me..." She sighed, looking to him. "And...the last time I saw you...I poured water on you."

"Yeah," Sawyer frowned. "What happened with that?"

Claire looked down, running her thumb over his knuckles. "You were too close to me...I couldn't breathe..."

Sawyer nodded, understanding what it was like to be unable to breathe. She stole his breath on a daily basis. "I get that," he mumbled, looking towards the water.

"I'm breaking up with Jack," Claire whispered.

Sawyer looked over to her, shock running across his face. "What?"

"I'm breaking up with him," Claire whispered. "As soon as we're face to face...I'm breaking up with him..."

A small part of Sawyer started to panic. If she broke things off with the doctor, then that meant...that meant that she wanted him. She wanted a relationship with him. She wanted to _be_ with him. He wasn't good at the relationships. He hadn't had a real relationship in a long, long time. "I...Claire..."

Claire released his hand, standing up quickly. "Don't do this," she snapped, looking down at him. "I've been through enough, alright? I don't need you...making love to me the way you did last night and not want to be with me!"

"Claire," Sawyer pleaded, standing. "It's just...I don't...do relationships."

"You bastard," Claire growled, fresh tears coming to her eyes. "I've missed you every day! Every day, Sawyer! There hasn't been one day that's passed that I haven't thought about you! Or the time we spent together on the island...or the way you _looked_ at me when I told you I was moving in with Jack.. And now...now when we finally get the chance to be together...you don't want me!" She wrapped her arms around herself. This is how her life seemed to work. Thomas didn't want the responsibility of a child, Jack couldn't put his career aside for her, and Sawyer didn't want the commitment of being with her.

Sawyer turned her around, wrapping her in his arms. "Stop," he ordered when Claire fought against him. She stilled and glared up at him. "This is new territory for me...you've got to be patient..."

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar cry. A cry she would recognize from across the country. "Aaron," she spoke, looking for him frantically.

Sawyer's eyes swept the area, spotting Thomas pushing a stroller about twenty feet away from them. "Easy," he murmured in Claire's ear, his hand going to her waist and holding her close to him. Claire didn't need to mess up what was court-ordered.

Thomas stopped when he was a few feet away from them. "Hey, Claire," he spoke dryly.

Claire took him in. Thomas was pale, bags were under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. Her eyes darted to Aaron, who was crying loudly. He looked like he had been crying for a while. Her heart nearly broke into a million pieces. She started to lean towards him, but Sawyer stopped her again, whispering a warning in her ear. "May I?" she asked Thomas through gritted teeth. It really pissed her off to ask permission to hold her own child.

"Yeah, go ahead," Thomas exclaimed, throwing his hand up. "He hates me. He won't sleep, he won't eat, and he won't shut up."

Claire glared at him before kneeling and lifting Aaron from the stroller. "Ssshhhhh," she soothed, holding him to her. "Mums here, baby." Aaron grasped at her, holding her shirt tightly in his little hand. His cries eased and he relaxed against her, finally feeling that comfort that he hadn't had since the day before.

"How did you do that?" Thomas asked.

"He knows me," Claire reasoned, cradling Aaron and kissing his cheeks. "Has he eaten?"

"Hardly."

"Give me the bottle," she said, holding her hand out. Thomas passed her the bottle, and she put the nipple to Aaron's lips. He promptly opened his mouth, eating hungrily as his hand played with Claire's hair.

"He's really grown up," Sawyer mused, looking down at the baby. He smiled when Aaron seemed to acknowledge him and reached his hand up, opening and closing his hand in Sawyer's direction.

Claire kissed Aaron's forehead before passing Thomas back the empty bottle. "Be patient with him," she advised, shifting Aaron to her shoulder and patting his back gently. "He senses when you're upset...and it only upsets him more."

"Thanks," Thomas replied as Aaron burped loudly. He wasn't ready to be a father...and honestly, he hated that little demon. "I guess we'll see you Monday," he said as Claire kneeled and returned Aaron to the stroller.

Claire kissed Aaron's hand one last time, then waved at him as Thomas continued down the path. Tears filled her eyes as Sawyer drew her closer. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she breathed him in deeply. "Don't start this," she spoke, looking up to him, "if you're not willing to stay in it."

Sawyer closed his eyes for a moment, then licked his lips. "I'm in it," he replied quietly.

* * *

Jack slammed down the phone, rocking it off the cradle. Claire had turned her phone off. She'd hung up on him, and turned her phone off. Jack threw himself back into the chair for a moment, glaring at the phone as it rang. "What?!" he snapped, snatching up the receiver.

"Jack," came the soft, shaky voice.

"Sarah?" Jack questioned. He hadn't heard from Sarah since before the crash. And she usually only called when something was wrong.

"Jack," Sarah repeated, closing her eyes and gripping the phone. "Th-there was a c-car accident..."

Jack felt a heavy feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. "A car accident?" he questioned, clearing his throat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sarah replied softly. "But it-it's your mother." Sarah took a deep breath. "They don't think she's going to make it, Jack. They want you to come to...she's at the Northridge Hospital Medical Center...hurry, Jack."

Jack sped to the Northridge district, throwing everything else aside. He wasn't thinking about his job, his possible charges of abandonment, or that his girlfriend was across the country with another man.

Jack barely made it to Northridge Hospital Medical Center in time.

Jack Shephard held his mother's hand as she gasped her final breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sawyer pulled Claire's hair away from her neck, leaning down and placing his lips along her skin gently. He felt her shiver against his mouth and fumble with her keys.

"Damnit," Claire cursed as she dropped the keys onto the floor outside of her apartment. Sawyer chuckled in her ear which made her even more flustered, if possible. "Mmmm, you've got to stop that," she murmured, leaning back against him as he teased her neck again. Every time Sawyer was near her, he mind went completely blank. She could barely remember her name; the only thing she was aware of was her desire for him.

"You've got five seconds," Sawyer whispered, nuzzling her neck and pulling away.

Claire bent and retrieved the keys quickly, her hands trembling as she worked the key into the lock. She managed to get the door open right as his hands settled on her hips. She dropped the keys into the bowl on the table by her door and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily. She couldn't get enough of Sawyer. Now that she had finally given in to the attraction, she wanted him every moment they were within five feet of one another.

A small part of her felt guilty about Jack, but that relationship was dead and buried. It was just a formality of 'officially' breaking up with him. They'd been broken up for a long time, they just wouldn't admit it. Jack hadn't been there for her consistently since they returned from the island. Sure, he'd show up on a random Friday afternoon, but she wouldn't see him again until the following Wednesday. She couldn't live her life that way. They hadn't even made love in weeks. He was always at that damn hospital. He was constantly breaking promises. Plus, he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. She needed him there for her while she dealt with all of this with Aaron. He stayed a few days, and then he was gone again. He couldn't even take a leave of absence and just _be_ there for her.

Yet Sawyer hadn't spoken to her in months, and he was there. They had ended on ugly terms, fought, yelled, the whole nine yards. Despite all of that, Sawyer managed to be there for her. To this day Claire wasn't sure exactly how he had found out what was going on with her, Aaron, and Thomas. She was thankful for it though. Who better to have with her than her best friend?

Though he certainly wasn't acting like her best friend right now.

Sawyer kicked the door closed, pulling Claire towards him as he locked it instinctively. He didn't want any interruptions. "Nice place," he mumbled as they parted for a second.

"Thanks," Claire breathed, pressing against him again, kissing him passionately and running her hands under his shirt.

Sawyer groaned against her, moving his hands to her waist, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head in one swift motion. He scanned her small apartment, spotting a hallway to his left that he was sure lead to a bedroom. He picked her up, holding her against him and working his mouth across her chest, kissing and sucking the tops of her breasts exposed by her bra.

Claire let her head drop back and moaned his name softly as her fingers tangled in his hair. She giggled when he took her into her bedroom and dropped her onto her bed, following her. "Ignore it," she whispered when her landline started ringing. "The machine will get it."

Sawyer wasn't going to argue with her. If she was comfortable letting the answering machine grab the call, then let it. He turned onto his back, bringing her on top of him, reaching up and tangling his hand in her hair. He had wanted to be this way with Claire for a _long_ time. It had definitely been worth the wait. She was better than he'd ever imagined. Probably because he was fully, undeniably in _love_ with her.

Claire worked open the buttons on Sawyer's shirt, kissing the exposed skin, but stilled when she heard Juliet's voice filter through the machine.

"Claire," Juliet spoke. "I'm not even sure what time it is in Australia, but...I need you to call me back as soon as you get this message." Her voice hesitated as she took a breath. "It's about Jack...his mother passed away...you should call him. Bye."

Claire sat straddled over Sawyer, completely frozen. "Oh my God," she whispered.

Sawyer closed his eyes. Of course. Of _course_. Things were going too good for them...so throw in the monkey wrench. "You need to call him," he said quietly after opening his eyes.

Claire looked to him, then nodded, thankful for how he was handling it. She took a breath, picking up the phone and dialing Jack's cell.

Jack looked over to his phone as it rang. "Hello?" he asked, picking up on the third ring.

Claire's breath caught in her throat. He sounded terrible. He sounded tired, in shock, and...sad. "Jack, hey," she said softly. "Juliet called me..."

"Your phone was off," Jack replied in a monotone voice.

Claire squeezed her eyes. "My battery died," she lied.

Sawyer pursed his lips and nodded. There it was. She was already lying to cover being with him. He grit his teeth as he buttoned up his shirt. He moved off the bed, making the motion that he'd call her.

Claire shook her head violently, grasping his wrist. "Don't go," she whispered, keeping her hold on him. "Are you okay?" she spoke into the phone.

"No, not really," Jack sighed. "I-I wasn't expecting this...she was fine...I just talked to her yesterday..."

Claire bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, Jack," she spoke softly.

"Thanks," he replied, gripping the phone.

"I can't leave until Thomas and I meet with the Judge Monday," Claire reminded him gently after a silence settled in. "Just...hang in there, okay?"

"Thank you, Claire," Jack replied softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Claire squeezed her eyes shut. It was just the grief talking-Jack wasn't _with_ her enough to truly miss her right now. "Do you want to talk about it?" she changed subjects.

"No," Jack replied, looking up. "The funeral home is here...I should go..."

"I'll call you later to check on you," Claire offered. "Okay?"

"Okay," Jack spoke. "I love you."

Claire cleared her throat. She hated that he said it, because now she was expected to say it in return. And telling Jack she loved him would be like rubbing salt in Sawyer's wounds. But _not_ telling Jack she loved him would be a very cruel, cold-hearted thing to do to him right now. And she did love him; she just wasn't _in_ love with him anymore. A part of her would always love him-they'd been through so much together. He helped her with Aaron, he'd rescued her from the Others, the list went on and on. "I love you too," she finally replied softly. "Goodbye, Jack."

Sawyer kept his gaze to the floor as he heard her hang up the phone quietly. He had only been fooling himself; she didn't love him. She'd never love him. Claire was just like every other woman that had come through his life. She'd roll around with him a few times in the sack, but once it came down to committing to someone, she'd always pick the good guy. He was an idiot for not seeing it sooner. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to take off." Sawyer gently pried his wrist from her grasp. "I'll call you later." He had said that line so many times in his life that it came second nature to him now. He wasn't going to call Claire, and she knew that. This was the end. Their one night stand was over.

It took Claire a minute for her mind to process everything that was happening. Sawyer had cleared the door to her bedroom before her brain registered it. "No!" she jarred, hurrying after him. "Sawyer, don't go."

Sawyer stopped, turning and looking at her. "I'm leaving," he told her firmly. "Hey, we had a good time, we scratched an itch, so everything is good."

Claire's face fell. "You-you really think that's all it was?"

"Yeah," Sawyer replied gruffly. He looked off for a moment, then returned his gaze to her. "It's obvious who you're choosin'."

Claire blinked a few times. "I choose you."

Sawyer's eyes narrowed. "You just told Jack you love him."

"His mum just _died_, Sawyer!" Claire exclaimed. "His dad is already gone, and now, he's alone! His family is gone!" She hesitated, looking down. "He lost his mum...the same day I told him I was with you..." She covered her face with her hands, feeling like _such_ a bitch. Jack was already upset by what she'd told him, then she turned her phone off, and then his mother _died_. Claire wished she could go back in time; she never would have told Jack about Sawyer. But she had called herself doing right by Sawyer; she was committing to Sawyer. She wasn't using him and hiding him like an affair. She was showing him that he was most important to her right now. So, she was going to end her relationship with Jack, and do right by Sawyer. The relationship was over with Jack anyway; all she had to do was end it. But now...now Jack had to deal with his mother's death _and_ know that Claire was spending time with Sawyer. That wasn't fair to him. He didn't deserve that. _Why_ couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut?! Claire sighed heavily. Here she was, caught between the both of them _again_.

Sawyer watched the emotions run across her face before he took her in his arms, holding her close to him. He cupped her head, rubbing his other hand between her shoulder blades. "You didn't know," he said quietly.

"I hate this!" Claire murmured against his chest. "I just...ugh! Why did this have to happen now?!" She hated the words as soon as they left her lips. She knew that she sounded _so_ selfish, but she couldn't help it. Just when she was finally able to make herself make the break from Jack...

"It's gonna be okay," Sawyer assured her. "Jack's tough, he'll make it through this."

Claire bit her lip and looked up at him. "He needs me now," she whispered.

Sawyer closed his eyes. "I know," he murmured.

"I can't end things with him yet," Claire sighed. "I have to wait...I can't be the heartless bitch who breaks up with him after his mum dies..."

Sawyer nodded, opening his eyes and looking down at her. "I know."

Claire tightened her grip on his arms. "That doesn't change anything between us," she assured him. "I love you, Sawyer."

Sawyer pressed his lips together. "You love him too."

"But I'm _in_ love with you," Claire replied. "I'm not in love with him...we've grown apart...everything that you knew was going to happen...happened." She shook her head, wishing she had picked Sawyer in the beginning. "You have to believe me," she pleaded, tightening her hold on him.

"I believe you," Sawyer whispered, brushing her hair from her eyes. "I can wait, mama." He took a deep breath. "I'll wait as long as it takes...you're worth it."

* * *

Jack entered his home at three am. He'd signed forms and looked through pamphlets until his eyes crossed. Finally he'd just told them he'd finish up the paperwork in the morning. It had been a long, tiring day, and he needed some time to regroup. Juliet insisted on driving him home, promising to check on him the next morning. She'd also notified the hospital Director that Jack was on leave for bereavement, effective immediately.

The irony of the situation was almost laughable. He couldn't manage to get the time off to be with his girlfriend who was fighting for her child, but when his mom died, everything changed.

Jack collapsed onto the couch, staring ahead. His house was eerily quiet. It felt different without Claire and Aaron there. It also seemed more lonely now because he knew that his mother wouldn't be popping in to check on him anymore. He was alone. The last of the Shephard clan.

Jack moved to his feet, removing his lab coat and letting it drop to the ground. He walked into the kitcen, retrieving the bottle of vodka off the counter he'd purchased the day before. One fourth of the bottle was gone already. Jack looked to it for a moment before removing the cap, tilting the bottle back and taking a long drink. He closed his eyes, shuddering as the rush of alcohol moved through his system.

Jack moved to the cabinet, retrieving a glass and filling the bottom with ice. He filled the glass half full of vodka and moved to the refrigerator, retrieving a wine cooler. He filled the glass the rest of the way and swirled the two together, then took a drink. Much better. He finally felt his body start to relax.

Jack moved through his house with the glass in hand, his mind roaming. His father was gone. His mother was gone. He didn't have any siblings. He was the last member of his family. He had no one.

Except Claire.

Jack took another drink, his mind wandering to what was going on in Australia. Claire had somehow met up with Sawyer. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that. Obviously something happened because Claire had clearly turned her phone off. She wasn't ignoring him; she just didn't want to speak to him at all. Maybe because she felt guilty. Jack stopped in mid-step. Had...had something _happened_ with Claire and Sawyer? Sawyer always seemed to know how to push Claire's buttons...had...had they...

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the thought, and took another drink as he climbed the stairs, entering the bedroom that used to be his, but now belonged to him and Claire. Claire wouldn't do that to him. She knew what Sawyer was like...there was no way she'd fall for whatever line he threw at her. She was smarter than that.

Jack ran his hand over her side of the bed, then sat down, taking another drink. Maybe...maybe he'd forced Claire to seek Sawyer... Sure, they'd had problems lately, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her. He just had to work...and if she couldn't understand that...

Jack sighed heavily and rubbed his temple. He didn't have the time to devote to a relationship. It hadn't worked with Sarah, so why did he think it was going to work with Claire? He should just let her go. Jack finished off the drink quickly, standing and moving downstairs again.

Jack retrieved his cell phone as moved through the kitchen. He held it for a long time, just staring at it. He opened up his contacts, scrolling through to CLAIRE - HOME. He had Claire's home number...as in, her apartment in Australia. His finger hovered over the number for a long time. He had this bad feeling that her cell was off for a reason. Maybe it was the alcohol that stunted his judgement, but Jack pressed the number, watching as the call dialed out.

Jack took a breath, praying for Claire to answer the phone.

"Hello, Miss Littleton's apartment," a southern voice spoke.

Jack hung up the phone immediately, letting the cell drop to the floor with a thud. It was just as he thought. He dropped his head onto the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

Sawyer was there. At her apartment. Whatever was going on...was happening in her apartment.

Jack staggered to his feet, moving back into the kitchen and retrieving the bottle of vodka. He drank and drank until the images of what could be happening millions of miles away faded from his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sunday morning, Claire jarred out of her sleep to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and stretched, wishing she had taken it off the hook. She reached out across the bed, feeling nothing but sheet. She pushed herself up, frowning as she realized the bed was empty. Where was Sawyer?

Claire threw the covers off and padded over to the table, snatching up her phone. "Hello?" she asked, forcing herself not to snap. She had to keep in mind that this could possibly be Jack needing some comfort.

"Claire, oh my God! Are you okay?!"

Claire furrowed her brow. "Shannon?"

"Yes!" Shannon exclaimed. "Sayid and I just got back from London, and Juliet told us about Thomas! Oh my God, what a creep!"

"I know," Claire sighed heavily, thankful that her friend had returned. She'd missed Shannon terribly, and wished she could have come to Australia. Things would have been easier to handle with Shannon at her side. Shannon would have cracked jokes at the most inappropriate time, and probably gotten drunk with her every night of the weekend.

"Sayid is checking now to get us a flight," Shannon informed her.

"That's not necessary," Claire spoke quickly. "We meet back at court in the morning to see if Thomas wants to pursue custody."

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked. "Aren't you in court because he wants to pursue custody?"

"Yeah," Claire sighed, "but we never could reach an agreement, so the Judge gave him custody for the weekend...we'll know tomorrow if he wants to continue to pursue custody or not."

"Hmmm," Shannon mused. "That seems fair. Have you heard from him?"

"Yeah, Sawyer and I saw him yesterday," Claire replied. "He was pushing Aaron in the park...he said Aaron didn't want to eat, cried all the time, and he looked tired as hell." A part of her was glad for that. Once Thomas saw how much work was involved in taking care of a child, maybe he'd realize that the money wasn't worth it. Plus, Claire didn't like the idea of her baby being neglected every time he was with Thomas.

"Back the truck up," Shannon stated. "You and _Sawyer_ saw him?"

A little smile crossed Claire's lips. "Yeah, me and Sawyer," she smiled. "He was in Australia...found me in a bar Friday night, actually..."

"Why were you in a bar?" Shannon asked. "You rarely go out with me!"

"Aaron was gone," Claire replied, leaning against the table. "I was pretty upset about that...so I decided to drink a little." She might as well be honest.

"Oh," Shannon replied softly. She could understand how devastating it must have been for Claire to be without Aaron. "Did anything happen?" she asked, lowering her voice. Claire hummed a little. "Oh my God, it did! Tell me everything!"

Sawyer slipped into the doorway to see if Claire was awake, but he stopped, seeing that she was on the phone. He hesitated, wanting to know if she was talking to Jack or not.

Claire bit her lip, contemplating telling her friend what had happened with Sawyer. "I didn't even know he was there until this guy tried to hit on me...I don't even remember that guys name, but Sawyer sent him on his way, then he sat down with me. I think he paid my tab...I'm not really sure..." Claire pressed her lips together, trying to remember. "I couldn't remember my address, so he took me back to his room and took care of me for the night..." She smiled widely at the play on words.

Sawyer started to back out of her room, but hesitated, curious as to what she was going to say about him. It was quite obvious she wasn't talking to Jack. He didn't peg Claire as the type to break up with a guy over the phone.

"So, _how_ exactly did he take care of you?" Shannon teased.

Claire cleared her throat. "Thing is...it happened, Shan. It finally happened...but..." Claire sighed heavily.

"But what?" Shannon asked, nearly screeching.

"But now...Jack's mum died," Claire replied. "So, it's like...I can't even end things with Jack and legitimately date Sawyer, you know? What kind of bitch dumps a guy right after his mum dies? And I love Sawyer...I love him so much!" She ran her hand through her hair as Shannon listened quietly. "Jack and I...things haven't been good for a while... He just...he cares more about that hospital...more than he would ever care about me. And I know that sounds selfish," Claire rushed on, "but...he made it seem like we could do this...I trusted him..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I was going to pick Sawyer, but..."

"You were scared he'd break your heart," Shannon whispered.

"Yeah," Claire sighed. "I should have picked him...I should have picked Sawyer..."

Sawyer smiled faintly and eased from the doorway of her room quietly.

Shannon bit her thumbnail. "Do you want to be with Sawyer?"

"I do," Claire admitted quietly. "I was always attracted to him...I thought I loved Jack, but I was in love with the _idea_ of Jack...once we got back to the real world, and I really saw Jack...he doesn't have time for me..." Claire bit her lip. "Does that make sense?"

"It totally makes sense," Shannon assured her. "You loved Jack on the island, but Jack in the real world..."

"Yeah," Claire sighed, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't know how I'm going to handle this now...I need to stay with him for a little while, but...I don't want to hurt Sawyer."

"Just don't sleep with him," Shannon advised. "Jack," she clarified. "Don't sleep with Jack."

"Thanks," Claire smiled softly. "Hey, I need to go...I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how court went, okay?"

"Okay," Shannon agreed. "If Thomas hems you up again, I'll catch a flight out there."

"Thanks," Claire smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too," Shannon replied.

Claire hung up the phone and quietly slipped back into bed, drawing her knees into her chest. Verbalizing things to Shannon made her feel _so_ bad. She didn't know what to do. She just knew that her days with Sawyer were numbered.

Sawyer hesitated in the kitchen, hearing Claire hang up the phone. He spooned the eggs onto the plate, poured the glasses of juice, and picked up the tray. "Good mornin'," he said as he poked his head into her bedroom door.

"Good morning," Claire smiled, tossing her hair and looking at him. "I thought you were gone," she admitted softly.

"Nope," Sawyer replied, easing open the door. "I was making you breakfast."

"Really?" Claire asked, her eyebrows raising. "You cooked?"

"I can cook," Sawyer snapped defensively. "I ain't had no woman taking care of me, remember?"

"True," Claire admitted, looking to the tray as he set it down on the bed. She tried not to show too much emotion, but she was _thrilled_ that Sawyer cooked for her. "Mmmm, smells good," she sighed, her stomach rumbling.

Sawyer, clad in his boxers, sat beside her and passed her the glass of orange juice. "It's not much. Just eggs, sausage, and toast."

"My favorite," Claire sighed.

"Really?" Sawyer asked, looking to her intently.

"Yes," Claire replied softly, leaning over and cupping his cheek, kissing his mouth softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sawyer murmured, following her for another kiss. He smiled when she returned his kiss eagerly. When they parted, he studied her for a moment. He hadn't seen Claire this open to him since the island.

"What is it?" she asked, returning his gaze intently.

"Nothing," Sawyer replied, smirking to himself as he retrieved the small jar next to their plates. "Jelly?" he offered, holding it out to her.

* * *

Jack groaned to himself as someone shook him awake. "What?" he snapped, frowning as he covered his eyes.

"Get up," Juliet ordered, crossing the room and pulling back the curtains.

"Ugh," Jack groaned, covering his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"I knew where the spare key was," Juliet replied, turning and looking at him. "Why aren't you up already?"

"I was sleeping," Jack snapped.

"You were hung over," Juliet snipped back.

Jack pushed himself up and glared at her. "I was not hung over."

"Really?" Juliet asked, motioning to the empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table. "You really want to argue with me on this, Jack?"

"It's not your business anyway," Jack snarled, pushing himself up. He immediately grabbed his head, closing his eyes intently as everything thundered in his ears. "How did you get in here?"

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him. "You've asked me that already."

Jack groaned and lay back down on the couch. "Where's Claire?"

"She's in Australia," Juliet reminded him. "I'll get you some coffee."

Jack threw his arm across his face. "Isn't Sawyer with her?"

Juliet stilled, turning and walking back to the couch. "Isn't Sawyer with who?" she asked.

"Isn't Sawyer with Claire?" Jack asked. "He answered her phone last night."

"That's impossible," Juliet snapped, almost fuming. She whipped out her cell and dialed Sawyer's number. "James," she spoke when he answered. "I haven't heard from you in a while..."

Sawyer cleared his throat. "Yeah...I've been...helping a friend..."

Juliet pursed her lips. "Listen, Jack's hung over...could you come help me with him? He seems quite disoriented." She waited for his answer.

Sawyer sighed heavily. "I can't, Juliet," he spoke quietly. "I'm...in Australia...maybe some other time." He ended the call quietly.

Juliet pulled the phone away from her ear, watching as the phone disconnected. She snapped it closed and tucked it into her pocket. "Sawyer isn't with Claire," she lied, looking to Jack.

"He's not?" Jack asked, pulling his arm away from his face.

"No," Juliet sighed, looking away. She didn't have the heart to tell him that it appeared his relationship with Claire was over. "I'll get you some coffee."

Jack pushed himself up, closing his eyes tightly as the room spun. He felt the need to hurl, but he couldn't make his body get up and head for the bathroom. "Thanks," he mumbled when Juliet returned and brought him the coffee. He sipped it slowly, feeling more in control of his thoughts with each drink. "What time is it?"

"Noon," Juliet replied blandly. "We have a lot to do to prepare for your mother's funeral."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, the events of the day before coming crashing to the forefront of his mind. "I've already made most of the arrangements."

Juliet studied him. "Have you told Claire about your drinking?"

"No," Jack snapped, glaring over at her. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Juliet replied blandly. "The bottle at your office is empty..."

"Are you snooping in my things now?" Jack accused, setting down the coffee.

"I'm concerned about you," Juliet stressed.

"I've already told you," Jack threatened, moving to his feet. "Mind your own damn business." He turned, moving towards the stairs.

"You shouldn't be around Aaron," Juliet called.

Jack stopped, turning slowly to face her. "Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't be around Aaron," Juliet repeated. "You're irrational, unsteady behavior...you shouldn't be around a child, Jack."

"I said I'm fine," Jack stated.

"You're not," Juliet replied, unmoved by the changes of pitch in his voice. "You're a danger to yourself and everyone around you."

Jack glared at her. "See yourself out, Juliet," he spat through gritted teeth, throwing a finger in the direction of the front door. He turned abruptly, heading for the stairs again.

"Jack," Juliet called, standing.

"Go!" Jack yelled, spinning and glaring at her. "Now!"

Juliet took a step back, alarmed at his erratic behaviour. "Okay, Jack," she spoke gently. "I'll call to check on you later." She backed towards the door carefully, keeping her eyes trained on him. She didn't trust him at all. He was on the brink of alcoholism, ready to throw himself over. She just hoped Claire heeded her warning.

* * *

Monday morning, Claire took a deep breath outside of the courtroom. "Richard," she greeted as he met her there.

"How are you?" Richard asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's been a long weekend," Claire admitted. "I'm ready to get my son back."

"I'm sure you are," Richard spoke, putting his hand to her shoulder and leading her inside. "I hope we hear good news today."

"Me too," Claire whispered, noting that Thomas, Aaron, and Patrick were already in the room. Aaron noticed her immediately and began squawking and reaching for her.

Thomas looked to him, trying to shush him, then noticed Claire in the room. He stood up eagerly, walking straight towards her. "Here," he said simply, depositing the wiggling Aaron into her arms.

Claire sighed happily, enveloping her child against her, kissing his temple as she spoke to him softly. "I've missed you so much," she whispered to him, feeling tears brim her eyes. It had been a _long_ weekend. She blinked her eyes open, her gaze settling on Thomas. "How was he?" she asked softly.

Thomas ran a hand over his hair. "He was a nightmare," he spoke honestly, shaking his head. "I don't know how you do it..."

Claire felt her heart pick up rhythm. She hoped this meant that Thomas would drop the suit. "He just knows me," she spoke evenly. "We've spent a lot of time together..."

"He's a horror," Thomas deadpanned.

Claire frowned. "Don't talk about our baby that way!" she snapped.

"Sorry," Thomas mumbled as the Judge entered the room.

The Judge watched Thomas return to his seat and looked between the two. "Have the two of you reached a decision?" she asked bluntly.

"Your honor," Thomas spoke, standing. "I appreciate your giving me time with my child this weekend, but...I've decided I want to drop the custody suit. Claire needs fully custody of Aaron; not me."

The rest of the words mingled in Claire's ears. She held Aaron to her tightly and closed her eyes, tears of happiness threatening to overflow. Yes! Aaron was hers again; she wouldn't have to worry about Thomas popping up and trying to take him from her again. "Good job, little man," she whispered to him, kissing his cheek. Aaron cooed and giggled, as if he had something to do with Thomas' decision.

"You are giving up parental rights?" the Judge questioned, stressing each word separately. "Once you sign these papers, Mr. Smith, there is no going back."

"I understand," Thomas spoke. "And yes, I give up my parental rights."

The Judge gave him one final look before announcing, "Full parental custody goes to Claire Littleton."

Claire sighed with relief as Patrick and Richard met to discuss the forms that needed to be signed.

Thomas hung his head and moved over to her. "I never knew it was so much work," he spoke softly.

"He needs a lot," Claire admitted, nodding.

Thomas ran his hand through his hair. "I had no idea..." He looked down to his feet.

Claire bit her lip. "If you're ever in LA," she offered, "you're welcome to come see us...maybe, if he got used to you..." She let the sentence drop, not sure if she should continue or not.

Thomas looked to her and nodded. "I'd like that."

Patrick and Richard swept them up in a whirlwind of papers, signatures, and notaries. Claire and Thomas both received a copy of the forms, and a copy was kept by both lawyers. There was no going back now. Thomas Smith had given up his parental rights. He could no longer torment Claire with threats of taking her child from her. Claire Littleton was official, sole guardian of Aaron Littleton.


End file.
